Music Can Bring Us Together
by KarenaTheFreak
Summary: This story was taken down once but I have fixed the problem and will be putting it back up. Kagome gets the chance of a lifetime when she joins a band, but the singer is just a little off. She's not exactly normal herself. Rated M for a reason. inu/Kag Miroku/Sango
1. Monster

A/N: This story was originally put up in Feb 2010. It took some time for me to be able to get on and restart it. Once it became popular someone decided they were going to ruin a good story and report me if I didn't remove the lyrics. Because I didn't want to lose my story I decided to remove them. The chapter titles will not change and I will post the song title and band at the start of every chapter. I do suggest finding the song on Youtube and listening along to It as you are reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I own Monster by Skillet.

Chapter 1: Monster

The guitar riff signaled the start. I took a deep breath knowing I'd be up soon. I was still new at this but he chose me to take over so I was gonna make him proud. I had to.

~FLASHBACK~

"Kagome, you are the one for this job. I don't think anyone but you can pull it off." He took my hand and his eyes were begging me to say yes.

"But what if he doesn't want me in the band?" I asked. I was sure he wouldn't want me in it...He was a super star and I was..well..a loner goth girl from a small town...

"He said he trusted me and who I chose to replace me. Now I got to go and tell them all about you. Be there at 10:00 tomorrow." And then he ran off.

"Hey! I didn't accept!" I yelled after him.

~END FLASHBACK~

I hadn't needed to. He knew I'd do it for him cause I promised I'd do anything he wanted me to do. Sometimes I regretted the promise. Other times it was the only reason I did anything.

My part came and I hit the drum with the precision needed. The bass came in too. The vocals started soon after, his voice amazing and right on pitch. I absentmindedly wondered if he'd had training...

My part soon started to pick up more. I watched him move and sing. He looked amazing. I never knew he was so passionate about his music. His silver hair moved around him and he commanded the stage.

The the rest of us were to sing background at the next part. I was scared but ready. I knew how to sing, I just never had the chance.

He sang the words so convincingly, almost as though they were what he truly felt deep down. All I saw was a hot half demon male, in his early 20's, heading a very popular band. When he turned to me and head banged to my drum beat my heart slightly skipped a beat. His amber eyes were mesmerizing.

Again we were to sing. Though he hadn't turned away from me, and I could see the true pain in his eyes. I was almost hypnotized by the combination of his eyes and his voice, I couldn't look away.

He moved from the guitarist, to the bassist to me as he sung the next part. _He's really scared... _Was all I could think when looking into his eyes.

Everything stopped but the guitar and his voice. I was enchanted. After he sang the chorus once we all started playing again.

He dropped his head and I watched him breath and relax himself. He looked back up seconds later. His eyes felt like they were staring into my soul.

"Not bad girl. Maybe even better than Koga. Learn all the songs. Cause we have a show tomorrow night and it's gonna be random songs chosen last minute." He looked at me for just a little longer before going to the guitarist and adjusting the strings.

I took a deep breath and smiled lightly. I was in. Koga had been right, though I was better than him. He'd learned from me after all.

"That was some sweet playing. I'm Sango by the way. And don't mind Inuyasha. He's an ass and his whore gave him something last time." The girl was beautiful. Her long brown hair was tied up showing off her smooth, long neck and shoulder. She wore a dark red shirt and jeans with what looked like combat boots.

"Don't talk about her that way!" Inuyasha yelled without even turning around to us. Sango stuck her tongue out, showing her piercing and then turned back to me.

"And he's temperamental. I can help you for tomorrow if you need it. Though the way you just played I don't think you'll have any trouble getting into the rhythm of Inuyasha's random set lists." She smiled at me.

"Thank you & I think I'll be okay. I played with Koga on his off time so I know most of the songs by heart. I actually taught him many of the things I just did for this song." I looked at Inuyasha's back and sighed. I didn't think he'd like me if Koga hadn't vouched for me. Had I just been some girl off the streets, even if that was exactly where I cam from.

I was a street kid. I didn't have a home, unless you counted alleys and cardboard boxes. No, I wasn't some drug addicted whore. I just had troubles at home that I'd rather have not had and left it. I met Koga there too. He and I got close and we started protecting each other, like brother and sister almost.

One day he came up to me with a smile. He told me he was in a band and had used what I'd taught him to get in. I was happy for him. He said he'd give me money and food and shelter. He kept his promise. Every time he had money he sent me some and then I'd be able to afford some things, like food. He'd also pay rent on a small one bedroom apartment for me during the winter months when it was too harsh out.

Then one day the money stopped. He was back home two days later, looking like complete crap. He had gotten deep into some drugs and the mob was after him. And to add on top of that, he had just found out he had cancer. And not the easy to heal one. The almost impossible to cure one. It was soon after that he asked me to join his old band and take his place.

"It' great to have someone who knows what she's doing. Unlike many of the people who auditioned. They barely knew how to hit the drum!" Sango had continued not noticing my thoughts.

"Well, I think I know more than just 'how to hit it.'" I laughed with her and got up, stretching my muscles in the process.

"How about you and I go shopping? I'll be happy to help you out with cloths and makeup. I'm running low on my liners and I'm almost out of eyeshadow." She moved to put her bass away.

"Well, I don't exactly have much money..." I looked down at my torn black jeans and my torn and stained Evanescence shirt. I never used the money on cloths. It had all gone to food for me and some of the kids I knew would profit from it.

"Don't worry, it's my treat! It's great to have someone to talk to other than Inu's whore. She's a dumb ass and can't tell her ass from her elbow."

"Sango, I'm warning you!" Inuyasha's voice seemed menacing but Sango didn't care.

"Try it Inu." she said seriously. He only 'Feh'-ed and jumped off the stage.

"Dinner tonight at the usual place. Wear whatever you don't mind getting scrapped New Girl." He said leaving the auditorium.

"I have a name!" I yelled though I doubted he herd me.

"He'll call you by your name once he gets off his high horse and gets high." Sango sighed.

"Till then, lets get some cloths and food."

"I'd be glad to offer to judged your lingerie." The guitarist said. He had short black hair, the little bit on length tied at the nape of his neck. He wore a Pantera shirt and some dark jeans. His shoes were just plain shoes.

"Miroku, come any closer and you are gonna need a new guitar, again!" Sango was almost scarier then Inuyasha had been when he threatened her. Miroku gulped.

"I am sorry my lovely Sango. And Kagome, right? You are great. Inuyasha likes your style." He jumped off the stage.

"Later girls. Be sure to wear something skimpy for me okay?"

Sango muttered something that sounded like motherfucking bastard but I wasn't too sure.

"So, uh, shopping Sango?" I tried changing the subject.

"Yeah, lets get going." She jumped off the stage and I followed her. We headed out into the time of day known as bright sun. I winced and slightly hissed at the sun.

"Yeah, that's the one thing about being in a band. The sun seems to become your enemy after some time." Sango headed to her car. A beautiful ark green Volvo. She got in and motioned for me to get into the passengers side.

I had who each car belonged to when I first got there in the morning. Now the mystery was 33% solved. Now to figure out who drove the Lexus and who had the multicolored Chevy truck. I had a hunch though.

"So, you wanna hit the stores or get something to eat first?" She asked as we got onto the road.

"I'd like some food first. Like that we can buy something too tight and it'll fit right tomorrow." I laughed. It felt nice to be with others. I was never able to have friends when I lived at home.

"Sounds like a plan!" She started moving faster, heading to the only mall in the area.

~NUYASHA~

"Damn it Naraku! Why do you always take so long to get me my shit?" I took the bag and inspected its contents. It was all there.

"You ask for some good shit Inuyasha. That takes some time to get. If you'd take the shit anyone sold then I'd be out of business." Naraku said calmly, counting the money I handed him.

"Fuck off." I headed back to my Lexus. I hated this part of town. All the bums and stupid runaways were there. They should have stayed home and done something with themselves.

I found my mind going to the new girl. Kagome. She knew her stuff and Koga was right about her looks. He never told me where she was from or what she did for a living but that didn't seem to matter anymore. She was in the band. And hot.

I started wondering who she reminded me of when I got a call on my cell. It was Kikyo.

"Since when do you call me? Whatever, I got it." I told her, knowing that was why she called.

"Good, cause I'm in the mood for some fun tonight." She tried to sound sexy but she was just disgusting. She knew her shit though and that's why I only used her.

"Tonight's band only. No one but the four of us are gonna be there." I had to tell her every time. It was annoying just how possessive she was of me.

"But you got this new girl, right? I wanna meet her. And make her know who you belong to." I almost growled into the phone.

"I don't belong to you wench. You belong to me." I hung up and threw my phone onto the passengers seat. I hated when she tried acting like I was only hers. She had more than just me as a client anyways. I just paid her with the drugs.

I took a slight detour to the cemetery to see my mother. I did it before every show.

AN: There is the first revised chapter. I may try to revise every chapter and then add a new one seeing as I have to stop putting lyrics in them anyways. Hopefully I can do it all and get a new chapter up in one night. R&R, tell me what you think if this is your first time reading this. Thanks.


	2. You're Gonna Go Far Kid

AN: Here is the second revised chapter. I am sorry if it isn't as enjoyable without the lyrics to know where the song is.

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Nor do I own You're Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspring.

Chapter 2: You're Gonna Go Far Kid

~KAGOME~

We got to the mall in less time than I thought was possible and headed inside.

"Okay! So, food!" Sango dragged me to the food court. I was surprised there were decent choices though. I chose the Pita while Sango had a burger and hot dog combo with a huge drink and the fries and onion rings.

"Are you eating for two or something?" I laughed and she did to. It was nice to e able to do so.

"No, but I wanna look amazing tomorrow, so the tighter it is tonight, the better it will be tomorrow." She took a bite of her burger.

"Huh, didn't think of it that way. You know Sango, you are smart." I took a bite of my pita.

"Try telling that to Miroku. All he sees are my tits and my ass." She seemed actually pissed at that. Thinking about earlier I decided I'd try to help her out.

"Well, then we will find something to accentuate them. Give him what he wants." I laughed and took another bite.

We kept the conversation light, mostly talking about her and her past. She'd grown up in a normal home. Mom and dad who were disappointed in her choice to become a musician. She also had a little brother, named Kohaku, who had been sent to a boarding school. She had a pet cat at her parents. She had wanted to bring it with her when she moved but her apartment didn't allow pets.

"What about you Kagome?" She asked as we got up. I had avoided the questions by changing it to her but now I had nothing left.

"Nothing much to tell. I'm 19, female." I saw that Sango wasn't going to accept that answer.

"I used to live on my own, rooming with Koga before he got into the band. Mom and dad didn't pay attention to me much." The last part was a lie but I wasn't going to tell her the truth. I avoided anything really specific.

"How did you meet Koga? He told us you guys were friends since childhood. I knew he used to be on the street for a little while, but he always spoke of his Kagome, his little sister." she smiled at me.

"That's funny, seeing as I'm 4 days older. Well, like he said we've known each other for a long time. We met when we were young and started being like brother and sister. He was cool and helped me out when he had money and now he asked me to join you guys..." I walked into the store and started looking at the clothing there. Koga was probably the only one who knew my full past. He'd seen me through it all, and he was the one who helped me.

She seemed to have decided to let the subject fall as we started picking things out. I hadn't picked out anything yet, unsure of just how my stuff was going to get paid.

"Get whatever you want, forget prices. Just pick it up and add it to the pile." She pointed to the pile by the cash.

"Um, okay. I thought we were shopping for supper?" She smiled at me.

"We are, but you are gonna want something to change into after tonight and possibly something else for tomorrow and the next few days too." She added more to the pile and went pack to searching. I decided on a corset, two band shirts, a skirt, pair of jeans and a pair of combat boots. That would be enough for a lifetime on the streets.

"Kagome, whats your size?" Sango moved over to the lingerie part of the store. I didn't know what size I was. I hadn't owned a bra actually. The one I was wearing was very old and felt too tight.

"Um...I don't know." I looked at her as she moved closer. She grabbed my breasts in her hands then let them go, her face getting an 'I'm thinking' look.

"Hmm... I'd say a 36 C." She started picking out bras in different colors and various styles. I watched her pick up everything of mine and take it to the pile.

"Okay, that's it for here." She handed the girl a credit card and went to sit.

"I have never done that."

"Done what?" She had a puzzled look on her face

"Just hand over a card like that." Then again I'd never had a credit card to hand over. Or money for that matter.

"It's easy once you get used to it." She got up when the girl came back to us.

"All to the normal address?" She gave me a look. The _'I don't like you'_ look. I gave her the _'Fuck off' _lookShe glared at me. I didn't look away.

"Yeah, and if you don't like her you can go and quit, cause she'll be around often." The girl turned and made a call.

"You up for some more?" Sango got up and started for the door.

"Uh, sure?" I wasn't used to this at all...

-INUYASHA-

"Let me get this straight, you blew off Kikyo?" Miroku stared at me dumbfounded. It was the tenth time he said those words.

"Yes. I blew her off." I sighed. How many times did I have to say it for him to believe it?

"And you came here instead? To the storage lot, which is also my home. With _drugs_?" His voice was high pitched. I didn't understand what the big deal was.

"Does that mean you don't want to do any?" I looked at him and he cracked.

"What, are you high? Of course I wanna do some!" I cleared a place for us.

I placed a few lines and took a couple of them, needing more than him to feel anything. It had something to do with the demon blood that flowed through my veins. Even though I was only half demon, making me half human as well, I was more demon than human when it came to my body.

I let Miroku do a line and looked around.

"Hey, I got an idea..." I walked to the guitar and started strumming. After staring at me, getting a stupid look on his face, and getting an even goofier smile on it, he got his guitar.

"Wait." I did a few more lines and sat down.

"Play your ass off 'Roku." I started feeling the effects of the drugs as he started playing. I started with him, the words coming out of my mouth easily.

I felt the high intensify as we played. My mind stayed on the song, but also went to our new drummer. She looked so much like someone. That persons name lost to me just then though. I dropped my head slightly and started playing harder, faster.

I thought of my mother, and what happened at the cemetery. I didn't expect him to be there. She wasn't his mother after all. But he showed up. I wasn't sure if it was in respect to her, our father, or for me. But he was there. And he had spoken to me too.

*flashback*

"Inuyasha, you need to start thinking of your future! You might be a hanyou but you are still part human. You can't let the demon take over! Your mother would have wanted you to come and try it. It could save your life." I walked away without saying a word to him

*end flashback*

His voice showed he care but his eyes didn't. He only pretended to care to get me where he wanted me. I wasn't going to drop my life to do what he wanted me to do.

Kikyo may not have been the best looking or even the best in bed but she let me do what I wanted to her and that was all I needed. She only needed to be high and I could do whatever I wanted.

I wanted to rip Sesshomaru's head off. He left me alone just like Father had. Mother hadn't been able to live after Father's death. Hell it was because of him that my life was the way it was.

Kagome popped into my head but I pushed her out. I didn't want to think about her just then. The song was coming to an end.

I dropped the guitar and glared at it, as if it had ruined things for me and gotten rid of my buzz. I knew it wasn't but I had to direct my anger towards something.

"More." I got up and did a few more lines, closing my eyes as I got hit by the high.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku's voice sounded far away. I looked in his direction.

"It's almost time to go eat." He seemed as out of it as I was. I nodded and looked back at the guitar. The thing seemed to have changed shape or something. Or maybe that was the drugs taking more effect.

"Well, lets welcome Kagome to the group in style." I stood and walked to my room. I changed into an old band shirt that seemed to have been sown with magic. No matter what it never ripped.

"Hey 'Roku!" I called out, putting on my pants.

"What?" I heard a bang and figured that was him hitting the wall. He lost every sense when high.

"Sango wants to fuck you." I told him that every time he was high and he always had the same answer.

"I know man. But she's not ready for that yet. She needs to be courted right." He came into my room and fell onto the bed, grabbing a random shirt off the floor.

"Sure 'Roku. Sure..." I sighed and rubbed my eyes. The high was already leaving me, but I knew I'd need more later that night, so I didn't do anymore.

~KAGOME~

I brushed my hair for the 30th time. I hadn't been in new clothes in quite some time. It was strange, but in a good way. My green and black shirt and black jeans fit right, and the combat boots I wore fit perfectly with the rest.

"So why can't I wear the corset like I wanted again?" Sango had told me to wear something I could move well in. I didn't understand.

"Cause it's gonna be destroyed tonight. We don't exactly act normal." She had finished with her makeup and started checking random things in her bag and on her cell.

"You don't have a cell do you?" I shook my head. I never had the money for one. Money was spent on food when you were on the street.

"We can get you one before tonight, like that I can find you." She got up.

"Ready?" I stood up as well.

"As ready as I can be to go somewhere I don't know and not be told whats going to be happening."

AN: chapter 2 revised. Slight changes to the story so it makes more sense with my newer chapters and I cleaned up errors. Hope you enjoyed it. R&R please~


	3. Burn It To The Ground

AN: I'm sorry about needing to change this. It's a little annoying having to re-upload everything instead of slowly changing the chapters. Oh well..

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Burn it to the Ground is by Nickelback

Chapter 3: Burn It To The Ground

~KAGOME~

"So this is where we are having the dinner?" I stared at the place. It was a biker bar. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to go inside or run. I'd never been the type to seek out trouble.

"Yup, it's a nice place actually. Come on." Sango headed inside and, not wanting to be stuck outside, I followed her.

The inside was just as scary as the outside. There were bikers everywhere with tough guys and girls ready to break your face.

"Do you get why we don't wear corsets and such here?" I nodded, my voice not obeying me at the moment. I looked around, trying to avoid the people. I pretended I didn't see the looks the men gave me, or the glares from the women.

"There they are!" Sango started towards the guys and I followed her, sure that if I was alone I'd be pounced on. Bikers scared me, no matter what shit I saw on the street I was scared shitless of bikers.

"What took you two so fucking long?" Inuyasha asked in a voice that said he was pissed. He looked good. His shirt was a little wrinkled, but it made it look worn, and a basic pair of jeans. His hair was a little messed but I didn't want to know why that was.

"Sorry but we actually try and look good Inu." Sango said sitting down. The only spot left was right next to Inuyasha. I took a deep breath and sat next to him. I tried not to sit too close but it was hard when there was such little room. My arm kept touching his and his hair landed on my arm when he moved around.

"First rounds on my. What you all want?" He looked at me first.

"Inu, its always on you." Sango spoke up.

"Shut up Sango!" He growled at her and I couldn't help but laugh. I felt eyes on me but I didn't care right then.

"Whats so funny?" He turned his amber eyes on me.

"It's funny to see people acting this way. Never really had a great family so I never got to act that way with anyone, except Koga, till he left." I smiled and I saw Inuyasha's lips tweak a little before he spoke up.

"Well get used to it wench." I glared at him. He was so infuriating.

"Don't call me a wench!"

"Why not, wench?"

"Because it's not nice!" Sango was having a hard time not laughing and Miroku looked as if he was on the moon.

"You two are acting like an old married couple!" Sango said between laughs.

"Do not!" We both answered and glared at each other, then at Sango who started laughing more. I turned away from them all and looked over at this huge biker dude that was showing off his tattoos. Inuyasha 'feh'ed and ordered some drinks.

The biker decided that my half-second look meant I wanted him to com over.

"Hey girlie, like what ya see?" the biker guy asked.

"Sorry, got lost in thought, didn't notice I was staring." I looked away but he got even closer to our table.

"Why don't you leave the losers and come here with us?" He took my arm. I tried to pull it away but he was way too strong.

"Hey, you're hurting the lady." Inuyasha said calmly.

"Fuck off _half breed_." That pissed Inuyasha off. He looked up and growled.

"Don't you _ever_ call me half breed." He got up and moved slowly to the man.

"Now let her go." The biker just grabbed my wrist tightly.

"Gonna stop me? Huh, _half breed?_" Again Inuyasha growled. When he did so he started getting a red tint to his aura.

"Kagome, get ready to move out of the way when you get a chance." Sango's voice was filled with worry, but she didn't make any fast movements. Miroku and Sango just stood up, both watching the entire bar. I heard the music start, laughing in my head.

"Don't worry. This will be fast." I watched as he moved. He was right, it was fast.

Inuyasha had my arm freed and the other man in an arm lock. I was pulled away by both Miroku and Sango in time to see my chair getting smashed by some biker trying to get to his friend.

Inuyasha barely seemed to notice there were people attacking him. He dodged every attack and threw everything back at the men. It was almost like a dance. I was enthralled.

The fight started getting bigger, more men joining in. Inuyasha let out a ferocious growl.

"Kagome, move over here..." Sango grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the way of a flying man. He hit the wall with a thud, knocked unconscious.

"Thanks Sango..." I looked at Inuyasha fighting all the men and a few women.

"Anytime Kags." She didn't let go of me, though I didn't think I wanted to be let go. My heart was beating a little faster, my mind slowly picking everything up. When the guy pulled out a knife I squealed, I didn't want Inuyasha hurt cause of me.

"Watch out!"

Inuyasha dodged the knife and threw the guy across the room. I let out a sigh of relief. He barely knew me and he was protecting me. Either that, or he loved to fight. The song ended just as the bikers started backing away.

"Anyone else wanna take a shot at me?" Inuyasha looked at those still standing. Most of the men were on the floor and a few of the women were trying to help them out. No one said anything, we just left.

"So Inu, how'd you get those moves? Sesshy likes to wrestle?" Miroku laughed.

"Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's older brother. He and Inu don't get along. And Miroku does that joke every time." Sango explained. I nodded and headed to her car.

"You're alright Kagome. Maybe next time you can all join me in the fun." Inuyasha winked at me and jumped into his car. I laughed.

"I don't know. It was fun watching you massacre them all." I laughed more.

"Welcome to the band Kagome." Inuyasha looked at me, really looked at me, and that made me blush a little. He was hot..and his amber eyes were amazing.

"C'mon. You can crash at my place Kags." I got into Sango's car but kept my eyes on Inuyasha. _Thanks Inu._

AN: Another one down. I'll be putting them up slowly, a couple at a time. Easier on me and I can make sure there's nothing wrong with them. R&R please!


	4. Midnight's Crashing

AN: Again, due to this story getting removed I edited this chapter and I'm putting it back up.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inu and the gang, or Midnight's Crashing by Your Favorite Enemies.

Chapter 4: Midnight's Crashing

~KAGOME~

Sango's place was not what I expected. She had the entire top floor of a building. The entire floor. I couldn't believe it when she showed me the building, and even less when she told me she had the whole top floor to herself. In the last couple years I'd barely had my own bed.

"Sango, I can't believe you live here!" I walked around, admiring everything. Her dark blue couch, the 75 inch flat screen, her wall of movies. The bookcase on the opposite side caught my attention before she spoke.

"Believe it. And you can crash here if you want. I know you probably don't have an awesome place like this and it's kinda big, so if you want, you can have half of this." I could only stare at her. She knew me for a day and she was already telling me that I could move in. It wasn't a dream, was it?

"You've known me for like…14 hours? And you want me to move in?"

"Yeah, why not?" I couldn't argue with that logic. then again I couldn't really say anything. I pinched myself to make sure I was awake and then said the first thing that came to my head.

"Alright." Looks like it didn't take long for my brain to know what it wanted. I wasn't going to argue with it.

"Cool, we'll get your stuff after tomorrows gig." I nodded at her, taking a look around once again. _Things like this just don't happen in real life.._

"If you want, there are guitars and basses and such in that room with the dark red door. And in the one with a blue door there are sheets of music and such for composing. If you get inspiration go ahead and play, write, then bring it to the group and we'll see what we can do."

"It's that simple?" I still stood where I had been when she asked me to move in, but I had to turn around to talk to her.

"What do you mean?" she went over to the couch and sat, undoing her hair and belt.

"Like, I write a song, and the band works on it, and it's in?"

"Yup." I stared at her for the millionth time today. Was it really happening? Maybe it was a dream. I made my feet move to where she told me the instruments were and took a breath.

"This is going to be strange for a while." I opened the door and took out a guitar, trying to think of one of the songs I had started back in the house Koga had been paying the rent on.

"Hey, if I give you some chords, think you can play along?"

"Duh. Lemme get my bass." She headed into the room and took out a purple and blue bass. After giving her a few chords I figured it could work.

"Okay, let's try this.." I started playing. The song had been something fun to compose. Sango was able to pick up and play along with me.

It was strange playing this song here, with Sango, when it was written by Koga and me so long ago.

I looked up at Sango as I sang, she seemed to be really listening as if she could relate or something. I didn't read much into it. She'd told me what she wanted me to know. As we played my mind went to my past. I didn't want to remember anything from before I ran away. Koga had helped me get away and I never was able to really think him. I didn't really notice that we had finished until my hands stopped strumming.

"Wow Kags, you have some voice. Maybe you should do the singing,"

"What?" She laughed softly. I didn't really believe her.

"Like back-up. I do it, but you beat my voice."

"Seriously?" She nodded and put her bass away. I had never thought of it. I did like to sing but I just never had a chance to do it in school or at home. I didn't really want to sing at home.

"I'm taking a shower and going to be. Night."

AN: There we go, chapter 4 done. Kinda hard to go back and change a story when you changed how you write and get a little disgusted with how it ended up...


	5. Missing

A/N: Here's where I started writing again after a few years. It's a lot better than when the story started and I need to edit some of the earlier chapters quite a bit to fix some continuity errors..

Disclaimer: Same as any other time. Don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters, nor do I own Missing by Evanescence.

~INUYASHA~

I couldn't sleep. It wasn't like it didn't happen often. Tonight just seemed different. Like it wasn't because I was still high or because I hadn't gotten laid in over 24 hours. It was something else. Kagome. She was an odd one alright. She was chosen by Koga, a guy who wasn't exactly my best friend, but an amazing musician. He chose well.

I closed my eyes and tried to see Kagome and Koga together, tried to see how they met. All he said was she was good. I didn't believe him cause the only thing girls are good for is to fuck, Sango being the exception since she's scary. Maybe they used to go to school together, or lived in the same area. Whatever, she was probably sleeping with him at some point. I don't want Koga's seconds. Sleep didn't come at all, so I decided to get up, shower and go and play the instruments till the rest woke up and showed up.

~KAGOME~

It was really odd sleeping in a huge room, with an extremely soft bed. Everything in the room was different shades of green. It was really nice and earth. Homey too. It still didn't fell like my home though. No, my home was the streets. The cold, dark, hard streets.

I checked the clock on the bedside table and saw it was 5:00 AM. I decided to just get up and put on some jeans and a shirt Sango gave me before she headed to bed. I brushed my hair and wrote a quick note, telling her I'd be at the bands practice area.

I grabbed a jacket from the closet before going outside. October was fairly cold at night. I would know.

I jogged over. It felt almost right to be out, to be running in the cold, in the streets. I saw some people huddled in some alleys, and knew exactly how they felt. I felt bad just remembering the bed I was in not even 10 minutes ago. I moved faster, wanting to get away before I did something I would regret.

He door was unlocked. Not surprising, considering which part of town it was in. If someone tried breaking into it they'd probably get killed fast. So no point in a lock. I did disarm the alarm Sango told me was there though. The pin was fairly easy to remember.

I turned on a few lights, just enough to see where I was going. I walked by a few guitars, basses, the drum sets. I went right to the piano. Even though drums were my main instrument, Piano was my love. I'd had lessons when I was younger, when I was still at home. I would practice every chance I got, and no matter how long it had been between sessions, I never forgot how to play. Especially not the one song I wrote about it...

My fingers moved over the keys like an old memory coming to life. My voice was haunting, and I knew it. This song wasn't about love after all.

The tears threatened to spill over. It had been so long since I had thought about this, since I had remembered that night. Even though the piano was blurry, I played perfectly. I played with my heart, my soul.

The tears fell down my face. The old wounds felt like they were opening. All of them. My heart beat faster, my throat felt like it was closing up. Yet my voice was flawless, just like always. My fingers didn't even skip on the wet keys.

Then song ended and I gave in to it all. The pain, the loneliness. I let the tears fall for the first time in a very long time.

~INUYASHA~

I arrived and found the alarm was already off and lights were on. Knowing they'd been turned off before the place emptied I made sure to keep my ears perked, listening for the slightest sound. The sound of a piano and someones voice wasn't exactly what I thought I'd hear. At 5:30 in the morning there shouldn't be anyone. I got closer to the stage area, trying to figure out who the voice belonged to.

It was at the chorus I realized it was Kagome, and during the next verse that I finally saw her. It would be too dark for human eyes to see, but my hanyou eyes were better then a humans. Her eyes seemed to be partially closed, but she didn't miss a note.

It took a little while before I noticed the smell of tears. Kagome was crying. But why/ What caused her to cry. I was never good with crying females, I stayed away from them my entire life. Was it the song? If it made her cry then why would she play it? I shook my head. No, it was the memories the song brought back. It must have been written during a hard time in her life. _Didn't she say something about not having a good family? _Dammit, I couldn't remember just then.

When the song ended I heard faint sobs. They got slightly louder as the music faded from the air. I turned around. For once, I would leave he alone. I wasn't that much of a sleaze. Sure I got high and slept with any woman I wanted, but I wasn't going to go to Kagome when the last thought about her, had been her naked, in my bed.

A/N: Here's another chapter. I'm probably gonna stop editing these things soon. R&R please~


	6. A Tout Le Monde

A/N: Here's the next part of the revised story. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I don't own the songs or characters... A Tout Le Monde by Megadeth FT. Cristina Scabia

Chapter 6: A Tout Le Monde

~KAGOME~

I wasn't sure just how long I had cried. Felt like much longer then it had, but it didn't matter. Once I was out of tears I went to the bathroom and fixed my face so no one would see the aftermath. Good thing I didn't have any makeup on.

There was a small window that let a little sunlight in. Looking outside everything seemed so bright, so good. I felt like it wasn't real. It just couldn't be real...

I sighed, left the bathroom, and headed out the door. I didn't notice him till he spoke.

"You trying to get some extra practice in? Or just wasting time cause you couldn't sleep?" His voice sounded rough, like he'd been quiet and waiting .

"I...I was...I was just..what are you doing here?" I slightly glared at him, How long had he been there?

"Well wench, this is owned by me. As are all the instruments. I wanna know if you broke anything." He went from looking 'whatever' to pissed off. Which pissed me off in the process.

"Well, Inuyasha, I didn't break anything. I wanted to get a feel for some of the songs." We stared at each other for a while. I didn't know just how long, but I did know neither of us would back down. I wouldn't show weakness, he was a half demon, they didn't back down from anything.

The only thing that made us both look away was a horn. A car horn actually. I realized Sango must have been here for me.

"Saved by the horn." Inuyasha headed out the door, only looking back once.

"You better get going Kagome. We are going to have a fun night." He cracked a smile.

_Did he just call me Kagome? _Surprise, I headed out the doors, which Inuyasha closed behind me, and to Sango's car.

"Hey there Kagome! What were you and Inu doing together..?" Her gaze told me she thought he and I had slept together. Of course, if I saw her and Miroku walking out of a place with a lot of places where you could do something like that...well I'd have thought the same thing..

"I couldn't sleep, and went in early like I wrote in the note. I dunno how long Inuyasha was there but _nothing_ happened." I stressed the word. She didn't believe me, but I just didn't care. She could think what she wanted...

"Ready to go?" I got into the front seat and buckled up.

"Where are we going, anyways?" She smiled slightly, and I wasn't sure I wanted to know anymore.

"There's this place, called Labyrinth. It's a store that has clothing, accessories and everything else for metalheads, goths punks...if you go there, there's something for you." Sango didn't talk much the rest of the way. It didn't matter though, I actually felt comfortable just sitting. We got there in 10 minutes.

"It's a warehouse?"

"Yeah, they have too much stuff to have anything smaller. It's also how they keep retards out." She started heading in, pulling me inside at the same time.

It was nothing like I expected. There were three floors, all with different styles and different materials. There was even just fabric, all styles, even leather. I guessed it was for those who create their own stuff.

"Pick out whatever. Forget prices. If it fits, get it." Sango pushed me towards a rack and started looking through the punk styled stuff. I headed towards some dresses. They were mostly black. Some were purple, dark blue, dark green, and red, but mostly black. I liked all of them, but I was so used to not having anything so I didn't know what to get...

"Hey there girl, I'd love for you to model those for me." A guy with spiky red and black hair smiled at me.

"Um...thanks but I think I'm good.." I saw he didn't like my answer, and he didn't move.

"Oh come on sweetness, I'm not gonna bite...hard." He smirked, noticing a slightly revealing dress in my hands. I tried to ignore him, just looking through the different styles, hoping he'd leave.

"Hey, bitch, don;t you know it's rude to ignore someone?" He tried to grab my arm. I felt his fingers but they moved away at lightning speed. I looked to see what happened. Inuyasha had him by his Metallica shirt, a couple feet off the ground.

"First off, you never call a woman a bitch. Second, you don't touch my band. I thought you knew that." Inuyasha looked like he was ready to kill.

"I didn't touch your band, just your whore. C'mon you can change her clothing but she's still Kikyo." The guys eyes looked at me like he wanted something I wouldn't give.

"That's not Kikyo, you retarded assfucker! This is my new drummer, and she's so out of your league you'd have to be on Neptune." With a growl he threw the guy onto the ground.

"Go away." Inuyasha turned to me.

"You alright?" There was genuine concern in his eyes. It was strange. I had only seen Koga with that llok before.

"Uh..yeah..." I blinked, still confused.

"Good. I'll stick with you, there are assholes like that all over this place." He started looking through the dresses.

"Sango probably told you to get what you want. So get it. If you think you can wear it, get it. You'll need something to play in too. I'm sure you know what you need to wear to play and a dress probably wouldn't be a good idea..." He looked at me again. The concern was almost all gone, replaced with sincerity and a little lust. Of course there was lust. He was thinking of me in a dress, playing drums. My legs slightly parted, he would see my undies.

"I know, I was thinking of getting some shorts, or tight pants. And a corset. I used to own a few, and I loved wearing them while playing." I was unsure why I told him about that.

"Alright then." He grabbed a few more dressed.

"These are for you by the way. I don't look good in short skirts." I had to giggle. Inuyasha looked at me with a faint smile, leading me to the corsets.

"There are some of every style. Got a specific style you want?"

"Um, not really...other than strapless. The straps falling makes me loose my concentration." He nodded, looking through the strapless section for me.

"Color?"

"Doesn't matter." I thought it strange that he was helping me. Maybe he was just trying to make me feel welcomed... Or maybe he wanted in my pants."

"Who's Kikyo?" I felt a pang in my heart. I didn't know why. He wasn't mine at all. He was barely a friend...

"Someone I see on occasion." His answer left a lot out. I knew there was more. The fact that the spiky hair guy called her a whore. And said I looked like her.

"There are ten here. Should be more than enough. Pants? Or shorts?" His face was blank now. Had I hit a nerve?

"Um, Shorts I guess. After we can look for pants..." As we headed towards the shorts section we saw Miroku and Sango talking. Were they talking about this morning? I didn't care anymore. They could think what they wanted.

We got to the shorts, Inuyasha started looking through some, I looked through another section. The speakers were right near the shorts. The song that was on ended, and the next one started.

"An actually good song..." Inuyasha laughed as I noticed his voice was coming from the speakers.

As the song started Inuyasha sang along, his voice just barely above the music coming from the speakers. It was perfect, of course. He was in a band so why wouldn't it be? I wanted to hit myself for thinking that way though.

I couldn't help but stare. His voice was truly amazing. He was incredible even singing to his own song. I didn't know what came over me when I sang too.

He'd turned to me, surprised. I'm not sure if it was my voice, or just the fact that I sang. I smiled lightly, continuing. I felt this odd energy around us. Like our singing together brought us closer together. Or something like that...

He never took his eyes off me, even moving closer to me as the song continued. I didn't know weather to move back or not. When he took my hand, I couldn't move away. Or I just didn't want too. The guitar wailed on. He only stared. We sang, both looking into the others eyes, not blinking.

As the guitar once again took over I noticed how close we had gotten to each other. As the song came to a close, I knew the last words would be out soon. I also knew something else would happen.

The moment the last word was done, our lips met. I'm not sure who kissed who, but our audience started cheering and clapping. Not even that pulled us apart though.

A/N: Done this chapter. I hate that it was completely removed, this story had over 10000 views and 40reviews that were very helpful. Anyway, please R&R


	7. Breathe No More

A/N: I don't know if anyone is really enjoying this but I am enjoying writing it. I love music which is why this fic came to life. Also, when I write, I don't usually think of it first. I start with an idea on how to continue and I roll with it. Sometimes I end up with an entire chapter I didn't expect, like this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the other characters, nor do I own any of the songs. I own the plot of this story only. Breath No More by Evanescence

Chapter 7: Breathe No More

It was odd to say the least. I had been in my own little world, where only he and I existed. It felt amazing. Hit body was warn, a little warmer than I expected, and strong. If I hadn't seen the damage he could do I would have been able to tell just how strong he was. His scent was a little addictive. There was something about the mix of old spice he had on, just a little different. Almost like...

He jerked away, pushing me back at the same time. He turned away, put the clothes he'd dropped into a cart that was laying around, and walked away. He didn't look back once. Didn't say a word. Just pushed his way out.

I stood, too shocked to move. I didn't know if it was because of the passionate kiss we just shared, or Inuyasha's cold and abrupt leaving. I felt a hand on my arm, warm, but no where near like Inuyasha's heat.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Sango's voice was low, meant for me only.

I couldn't answer her. I didn't know if I was alright. I felt alone, cut off. Like something was ripped from me in that exact moment.

"Alright, fuck off, there's nothing to see. Go! Shoo!" Miroku made the people who had been listening to us singing and watched us kiss, and the way the kiss ended, leave.

"Miroku, take my card, go and pay for Kagome's and my stuff, then bring it over to my place. I'm gonna take Kagome home." Sango left my slide to whisper something to Miroku, something I couldn't hear, then came back and led me out the door, right to her car. I hadn't even notice Miroku arrive at the warehouse.

Sango opened the door to the passenger seat and helped me in, closing the door and going to her side. I was able to buckle myself in at least. The ride to her place was quiet. Inside I was screaming.

Screaming about the kiss, about him just leaving me there. _Why did he do it? We were in an incredible place, I was so sure he'd felt the same way. Why did he leave like that? Why?_

Sango had to almost drag me up to my room, sitting me on the bed gently.

"Do you need anything Kags?" She was concerned for me. The reasons were obvious. I couldn't speak, so I shook my head.

"OK, I'll be in the living room or kitchen if you need anything." She never fully took her eyes off me, not until the door was fully closed.

My hand touched my lips, lips that still felt swollen and a little warm from the kiss.

"Why..." tears spilled for the second time that day. It was the most I had cried in a long, long time...

~INUYASHA~

I drove fast, ignoring street limits and street light. Ignoring everything. _That girl...she did something to me...something I... _He broke off the thought. He wasn't going home, not yet anyways. No, first I had to get something. Miroku and I had finished off what I'd bought the other night. And I would be needing it.

It didn't take long to find someone who had what I wanted. I also got some weed to get me though tonight's show. Getting home took almost no time, and I was glad to see Miroku hadn't come to see me. At least he hadn't yet. I wasn't in the mood for a lecture.

I started right away on the coke, taking a few hits before taking my cell out. The number was on speed dial and was answered almost instantly. I didn't let the other person talk.

"Come now." I hung up and took a few more hits. The drugs were taking effect, but I knew they wouldn't last long. I didn't need long. Once my guest was here I wouldn't need the drugs. Right now they were to remove the images of Kagome. Remove the feeling of her body against mine, of her lips on mine. _That scent, that was...No!_

A knock on the door brought me back to reality. It opened and closed, and before her shoes were off she was between me and the wall. My lips went right to her neck, my teeth biting her hard. I didn't care if I left marks. She didn't either.

"Frisky today? You always get like this before a show." The words were spoken between moans, my hands tore at her shirt. I moved us over to my couch, making her lose her shirt and skirt at the same time. Her breasts were bare, she never wore a bra, and my mouth was on them faster than she could react. She was professional though, she had my pants off even with what I was doing to her.

She was ready, I could smell it. But she wasn't the only one. I plunged into her, fast and hard. She moaned louder and louder as my thrust became more and more frantic. I was taking it all out on her. The door swung open.

"Inuyasha, we need to ta—What the fuck!" Miroku stood by the door, horror on his face. I growled at him, he knew I didn't like being interrupted.

"It's 50 bucks to watch." She told Miroku

"I'm not watching Kikyo." Miroku slammed the door on his way out, I just started where I left off. I didn't care if Kikyo got off, but I did care if I didn't get off. Pounding into her, not caring if it caused her any pain, I finally climaxed, growling as I exploded into her.

The moment I was done I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. I always showered after touching her. She knew enough to leave without a word. She'd be at the show tonight anyways, gloating about today.

As I washed her and the sex off of me, I allowed one thought. _Kagome...forgive me..._

~KAGOME~

I didn't remember when I fell asleep, but I woke up feeling horrible. I was still fully dressed in what I had put on this morning. I looked at the clock on the nightstand, 4:30 PM. I'd been out most of the afternoon. Sound test and set list was at 5:30. I had an hour to get ready.

When I sat up I noticed the bags near the door of my room. Sango must have brought them in. I looked through them, picking out some stuff I though I could play in and something to wear before and after the show.

I settled on a simple pair of dark jeans, obviously chosen by Sango, and a corset that looked like one I used to own. I took a pair of black jean shorts and a bright red skirt from another bag. They were picked out by Sango too. _She must have gotten stuff she thought I'd like when we went shopping.. _I took out a purple, blue and black dress to wear for after. It would be a little loose and that's exactly what I needed.

I took the corset and jeans, as well as a pair of undies Sango probably got for me and went to the bathroom. I heard voices, but they were really low. I couldn't make out any words, but I could tell they were angry or annoyed. I wondered if it had to do with Inuyasha and me earlier, or if Miroku was just asking Sango out again.

Deciding I didn't need any more drama today I just went to shower. The warm water was sure to help with my thoughts.

~SANGO~

When Miroku rushed inside with all the bags I figured he'd fought Inuyasha. It had been a few hours since. We left the warehouse. I left the tea I had just made and went to hear what happened. But when I saw him without any scratches or open wounds I knew something else happened.

"Hold that though.." I quickly went to Kagome's room with her bags. She was still fast asleep. Good, she needed to rest. I hurried back to the living room. He was pacing.

"What's going on? What did Inu say?" The look on his face and in his eyes told me before he even opened his mouth.

"He was high as fuck and fucking his whore, that's what. I can't believe him sometimes. One day he ditches Kikyo to come hang the next day he's banging her so hard the building is shaking. There is something mentally wrong with that man." Miroku sat on the couch, his eyes dark with anger, hands trembling.

"What the hell made him act like that? He was singing with Kagome and kissed her. Yeah he just met her but that didn't change anything with any other female he's ever met. If they've already slept together why fuck off like that and fuck Kikyo...?" I looked at Miroku for answers. He didn't seem to have any.

"Maybe they didn't. It's possible they both just went to practice. Inuyasha's gone there at random times before, and you dais Kagome left a note when you woke up. Maybe she went in early. She could have been nervous and wanted to practice. And he could have just gone there at any time before you showed up." His theory made sense. A lot of sense.

"Then the kiss was just...what? They sang and then kissed. They looked like old overs meeting again for the first time. And the scent coming off Inuyasha...I never smelled anything like it." I was puzzled, but I knew one thing.

"He still shouldn't have gone to his whore. If he wanted Kagome he should have used his hand."

"He's a half demon. Who the hell knows what goes on in his head when he wants someone that bad. I've never seen him like that though. And I've had sex in the same room as him before..." Miroku's admission was nothing new. I knew they'd been friends for years, and they were no where near innocent.

"We have to talk to him then. Find out what's going on." It wasn't till the shower started that I knew Kagome was awake.

"Don't mention it to her. Forget it happened when you are around her." Miroku nodded.

"I'm gonna go get ready. We have an hour or so and I need to cool down before i see him again." Miroku opened the door and turned around, "We should wait till after the show. I can't play if I wanna kill Inuyasha for his reason." I nodded and got up as he closed the door. I went towards my room, only stopping when I heard Kagome.

~KAGOME~

As I got in I thought of when I was living with Koga, when he had let em stay in his home. It had been just after the band had made it big. We were hanging out, playing random things on Random instruments. When I got to the piano I had an idea. He didn't do anything but sit. Sit and listen. I could remember the lyrics and the music.

The song was haunting but beautiful. The piano was soft, my voice but a whisper at times. The song poured out of me. Everything I had felt. All the pain, all the sadness, the darkness within my heart revealed in the song.

I turned off the shower after washing and rinsing myself. As I dried I wondered how tonight was gonna happen.

A/N: So like I said, I never expected to write this at all. The ideas just came and went into the story. I was actually hoping to make this the show, I had a different title and vision for it, but this is what I got. I even had to think all day, looking at random song lists and youtube vids to see which song would fit this part. Please R&R and let me know what you think, and if anything needs to be fixed.


	8. You Make Me Sick

A/N: Starting this soon after I finished the last chapter. Dunno when I am going to get this done but I do wanna go through this. I expected this 2 chapters ago lol.

Disclaimer: don't own a thing. Remedy by Seether, Stricken by Disturbed, Wait and Bleed by Slipknot, Land of Confusion by Disturbed, Never Enough by Five finger Death Punch, Kick in the Teeth by Papa Roach, You Make Me Sick by Egypt Central

Chapter 8: You Make Me Sick

When I went into the living room I saw Miroku was gone and Sango stuffing a bag. She didn't mention this morning. Neither did I.

"Hey, you ready? We gotta go get the set list together." She smiled but it wasn't a happy smile. It seemed more like she was trying to not say things. I felt like the entire night would be that way. Especially once we reached the concert space.

"Yea, got my clothes in this bag. Can I borrow your make up though?" She nodded and took her bag to the door.

"Then let's blow some minds."

The car ride was filled this a slightly awkward silence. Sango had put on a CD with some of the bands songs on it. She'd told me to expect any random ones to be chosen cause Inuyasha had told them a few days ago that he'd be picking from that CD. I had nodded to everything she said, trying to pin down some of the drum cues.

I was a little shocked when there was a huge crowd outside already. The show wasn't till 8:00, it was just after 5:00, so there was three hours before we were on. It made everything real. I was going to be on stage, I was going to play for a few thousand people at least. It was real.

"They wanna see you. They heard we had a new drummer and want to meet her. Believe me Kagome, this is how it's gonna be from now on." Sango squeezed my hand before getting out of the car. I followed her, the screams got louder. It was so strange. I had never been the center of attention. I was drummer after all. I just did what Sango did: smile and wave.

I was finally able to get inside but there was still so much buzz.

"Hey there Kagome, I'm Ayame, I'll be helping you and Sango out tonight. So if you need anything just ask." She was so nice. She had bright red hair and green eyes, eyes I felt I could trust. I guess you needed that to work with people's equipment.

"Well I need to check out the drums real quick, try to see if there's anything I need to adjust?" I didn't feel in charge. I felt like I was at school, like I was just there and had to be told I was allowed before doing anything.

"Sure, gimme your bag, I'll put it in your room, you go check it out. I can help with har and makeup if you need too, just ask someone to fetch me." I hadn't realized till then that she was a demon. A wolf demon. Like Koga.

"Uh ok, but I won't use the word fetch..." She smile and took my bag, going through a few people and opening a door. I took a deep breath and walked to where I could see the stage being set. The main stage was up, the instruments set in a place where they could be used but still needed to be placed for the show. I tried to make sure not to walk into anyone but I didn't have too. Most people moved out of my way, even excusing themselves. It was strange but it made me feel like I meant something.

I started to pay more attention to my thoughts than where I was going and ended up bumping into someone.

"Hey watch it fucker! I gotta entertain people tonight!" The moment I heard the voice I froze inside. I thought I was ready to do this but thinking it was different than it happening.

"I..I'm..sorry.." I looked away and tried just to go forward.

"Kagome.." Inuyasha touched my shoulder and turned me around, lifted my head up and looked me in the eyes. His pupils were huge and he smelled like a weird mix of spices. He didn't smell a thing like he had during the kiss. And that's what made me move.

"If you wanna get on with tonight I have to go check my stuff. Come get me when you wanna set up the list." it took everything I had to walk away with my head held high and my tears held back. I was really surprised at how I was able to just walk away like what happened meant nothing.

I sat at the drums, hitting out a few samples of songs I knew, trying to see if anything needed to be tweaked. Thankfully everything was in it's place and nothing needed fixing. I didn't want to make Ayame work too hard, she seemed so nice.

I absentmindedly hit the snare and symbol, making a random beat.

"This the theme to our set list?" Miroku cracked a joke. I smiled.

"You want it to be? You'll have to pay me more though." I smiled and did a little random solo type thing. When I was done I moved from the drums to sit on the stage.

"Nah, you'll start thinking you're better then me." Miroku sat on the stage near where Sango was standing who proceeded to move to sit near me.

Inuyasha jumped on the stage. He didn't look like he cared about anything or anyone right then.

"Alright listen up and take notes." Everyone just stayed sitting and waited for Inuyasha to continue. No one was gonna take notes and he probably knew no one was going to.

"Gonna open with Remedy, then go Stricken, Wait And Bleed, Land of Confusion, Never Enough, Kick in the Teeth, and end with You Make Me Sick. Got it?" He looked at all of us and gave us a look. He looked at me last, his eyes getting a fire in them and I could swear I smelled the same stuff as earlier.

"Get your ass in gear, wench. Time to show me you can really handle our shows." Inuyasha just turned, going to the mic that had been set up and started checking with the sound guys.

"You'll be great Kagome! Ignore the ass." Sango got up and went to her bass. She started trying out a few parts of the songs, probably the ones she was less certain about. Miroku only pat my shoulder and went to the guitar, tuning it a little.

I was hoping to be able to live up to it all. So many people were going to be there just for me, I was so nervous. Inuyasha looked like he was more than ready for it all. I tried to ignore him but it was almost impossible. He was probably going to be looking at me all night, looking towards me for cues. I was nervous about messing up with his gaze on me.

"I'm going out for a smoke." Inuyasha jumped off the stage and headed outside, followed closely by Miroku.

"I didn't know he smoked.." I looked at Sango. She shook her head.

"Inu and Miroku are a little into drugs. Inu barely feels the effects being a half demon, his system cleans them out way too fast. Miroku does a little just because he thinks he needs it to relax. They're going out to smoke a joint right now. I don't do it but if you wanna join him you can go ahead." Sango put her guitar down and went off stage to a place I couldn't see.

I put the drum sticks down and remembered Koga. Drugs had gotten him into a huge mess. He was probably into them again thanks to the cancer too. I hadn't talked to him once since joining Inuyasha and the others. It had been one day and I didn't even tell him I got in. _Wow, some friend I am..._

I got off stage and asked someone to help me find Ayame. They practically jumped and sounded like I had done them a favor by talking to them. It didn't take long for Ayame to get to me.

"You need me?" She took my arm and started walking.

"I was thinking about getting ready, or at least trying to. And you said you could help my makeup and hair maybe?" Ayame got a huge smile on her face and her eyes got brighter.

"Yeah of course! Anything you want in particular?" I could almost see the ideas in her head.

"Just something simple. I will probably be rocking out so I need something to keep my hair out of my face while I am playing but not something that will get in the way when I am in the mood. And same with makeup." She nodded furiously.

"I have the perfect idea!" She pulled me a little, taking me into the room where my stuff was set up. There was a big make up desk with all sorts of make up and hair styling stuff. My clothes were all hung up, easy to reach.

It took an hour and a half or so to do my hair and make up. It looked god. Simple yet nice. I also didn't look like I was covering up.

"Thanks so much!" I hugged her quickly and got up to change into my skirt and the boots that were near the skirt. It took no time at all to get dressed. I looked myself in the mirror one last time and heard Ayame's approval.

"Thanks. Hope everyone else thinks so." i headed out the door and saw Sango and Miroku waiting around. Miroku only whistled while Sango told me about a thousand times how good I looked. Inuyasha didn't even pay attention to us when we all got near him.

It was soon 8:00 and I was nervous. I took a few deep breaths trying to calm my nerves. I also jumped on the spot a few times. When they called us on, Sango took my hand and walked with me up to the stage. She let go jsu as we started walking on and heard the cheers multiply. Inuyasha got to the mic and after checking to see that we were all in place he spoke.

"So this is all you can do for the hot new babe? C'mon fuckers, scream!" I had to force myself to just sit and be ready for Remedy. I didn't want to encourage anyone. I also didn't want him to know I felt something when he called me a babe.

"Let's get this shit started!" And that was the cue. Miroku started us off and the rest of us joined him.

Inuyasha was in the zone. You could tell by the way he moved and sang. It was amazing the energy he gave off during the show. It fuelled all of us. And the crowd.

Inuyasha had moved up to Miroku and was practically on top of him while he sang. It I tried not to look at him but it was too hard. I was almost as entranced as the crowd was. The song continued on.

This was when he decided to come to me, the guitar solo. He moved right up to the edge of the drums and licked his lips, then looked at me body and back to my face. He moved away just as he started singing again. I didn't miss a beat, but I wondered what was going on with him.

The fans cheered as we finished the song. We barely got a breath in before Inuyasha gave the cue to start Stricken. It was intense but I was able to keep up. It almost felt like this was something more personal then he'd ever let on. He moved around at the mini guitar part and I saw his eyes were empty. When another solo came up he didn't come to me but rocked out with Miroku. He reminded me of a hyper dog just then. The energy was kept up and the end of the song had the fans expecting something great.

Before we even really ended the music Miroku transitioned us into Wait and Bleed. I caught on fast enough and followed where he was going, heading into the stat of the song. Land of Confusion, Never Enough and Kick in The Teeth all followed the same way. We barely had a breath in between the songs. Not that it mattered to me, I had done a 3 hours straight jam session with Koga once.

It was only when Kick in the Teeth ended that we got to breathe. Miroku and Sango had to change to a different version of their respective instruments. Inuyasha worked the audience.

"So what do you think? A hot girl who can hit drums, she real? Well lesbians and gentleman I can tell you I have felt that, and she is real!" The crowd exploded. I was sure they thought he'd slept with me or something but it didn't matter really. I was accepted. Inuyasha turned to me and smiled.

"And believe me, it was a great feel." I blushed but only he could probably see it. I lifted my arms into the air and just smiled, playing along with whatever he was trying to do. Once Miroku and Sango were ready he turned back tot he waiting crowd.

"We got one more for you guys. This one goes out to someone, and that someone knows who they are. If not, well then I'll tall you later." He walked away from the mic stand, leaving the mic there with it. He walked right up to the edge of my drums again and mouthed 'go.' And I did go. Everyone in the crowd got louder, Inuyasha started to sing soon after.

His voice was a little lower than usual, and I knew his eyes were staring at the crowd, making some fan girl think he was singing to her. He ripped the mic off the stand and started to get near the edge of the stage. Singing the next bit louder, rougher, than the first part. This time he did have someone he was singing to. I could just tell.

Inuyasha turned and walked to the middle of the stage, his back still to the crowd he started, turning only for the chorus. The fans ate it up. But I had seen something in his eyes. I wasn't sure what, but it was something that made me feel both warm and cold. Inuyasha looked almost maniacal by the end of the song. The repetition seemed to make his voice go hoarse, making it sound like he was truly disgusted. Maybe he was...

He dropped the mic as the fans yelled. Miroku and Sango took of their instruments and headed to the front of the stage. I did the same as them. It had been the best feeling I ever got, standing up at the front with them. I had almost forgotten what happened that morning.

Almost being the key word. It all came back when Inuyasha groped me and brought in to his chest, kissing me. It wasn't like before. This one was more for show than anything else. When he pulled away I saw his eyes. Still dilated, and his smirk was all I needed to know he wasn't the same person I kissed that morning.

It took everything I had to not pull away, to make it look like I was happy and perfectly content to be up against him.

He started offstage, with still on his side. I was only able to get away when we got off stage, and some girl jumped on top of him.

A/N: Ok so again I wrote way more than intended. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think.


	9. Tourniquet

A/N: Ok lets try this next one. I have decided not to pick there title, which is also the song in the story till I get to where the song feels right. Let's get this started...

Disclaimer: As always I don't own anything except the plot. Tourniquet by Evanescence

Chapter 9: Tourniquet

"Oh Inuyasha, you were just amazing. Obviously you got what you needed earlier, and there is so much more ready for you." The girl spoke to Inuyasha in a voice that was meant to sound sexy but sounded desperate. She acted as if we didn't exist.

It took me a few seconds to process what she had said though. _Got what he needed earlier? There was more? _I was confused. Looking from Sango to Miroku I could tell they both knew what she was talking about. I wanted to stay oblivious, but my mind figured it out. I just didn't want it to be true.

"Inuyasha, we need to talk. Band only." Sango's voice was hard, her body rigid, as if it took everything she had not to hit someone. Miroku looked pissed and just walked into a room that was meant for us to relax after the show. He even told Ayame to keep everyone else out but us.

"Whatever. Kikyo, wait for me." Inuyasha moved to the room. Sango went after him. I was the only one left. And the girl, Kikyo.

"Don't you think that because he kissed you on stage he's yours you little bitch. Inuyasha and I have something special. He even told you tonight, you make him sick." She smirked and walked to what could only be Inuyasha's room.

Her comment stung. I knew he wasn't mine. _He may have been all nice yesterday and tried to help me this morning, but it was obviously a lie... _Sango poked her head out of the door, motioning for me to get into the room. I moved my feet but didn't want to go. I didn't want to know what happened after he left, and what was going to happen after the meeting.

Sango closed and locked the door, not moving from in front of it. Inuyasha was on the leather seat and Miroku stood by drinks table. I took a seat on the matching leather couch, opposite from Inuyasha.

"What, you all wanna congratulate me in private?" Inuyasha's expression showed he knew that wasn't it, but it also showed he didn't care. How'd someone change so much in a day?

"Inuyasha, you know very well what you fucking did." Sango was pissed, she still looked like she wanted to hit someone, mainly Inu.

"Last night you couldn't do anything but be nice to Kagome, practically claiming her as yours, and this morning you fuck off without so much as a goodbye. The you go home and fuck your whore, not caring what happened with Kagome!" Sango's words made my thoughts real. I still didn't want to believe it. I kept my gaze on my hands, trying harder than ever not to cry. I had cried too much in one day already

"Who fucking cares what I do? You two never gave a shit about who I fucked. You only bitched and moaned. And Kagome? You're just so innocent huh? What did you think I wanted to be with you? That I wanted you for myself? Don't make me laugh. You were a conquest. That kiss? I could tell that was the only thing you were going to do, goody two shoes." He had gotten up and stood right by me.

"I wanted you in my bed. That was all." I stood then, feeling like I had the right to defend myself, which was reinforced by Miroku and Sango moving closer.

"You think you know me Inuyasha? You think that because you've spent a few hours with me you know what I've been through? Who I am? Well guess again. You don't deserve to know what I've been through, let alone deserve to be there for the future. Fuck you, Inuyasha! You might have had me in the palm of your hand, but I won't fall for it again, trust me. Your whore can have you, cause I don't want you to ever touch me again. Try it, and even on stage, I will fight back." I stood with my back straight, my body shaking from adrenalin. I took everything I had felt in the past, everything I had been dealt, and put the anger and hurt into that moment.

"Playing tough for 'Roku and Sango? I heard you singing this morning. I heard you crying, smelled your tears. That's why I kissed you. I knew you would have fucked me had we been near a bed. I could have made you do anything I wanted." He smirked as my walls came crashing. I couldn't believe him. He'd seen me vulnerable and took advantage of it. Just like the others.

"Fuck you." The words were whispered. I couldn't make my voice louder.

"Nah, not fun anymore."

"What the fuck! Inuyasha, you've never been this bad, not even to Sesshomaru! Is this half demon PMS? The demon inside coming out? Tell him to fuck off and get back to normal cause you are fucking everything up right now!" Miroku had pushed his way between Inuyasha and me, forcing me to sit again.

Inuyasha just growled at him.

"You should shut up. She won't sleep with you either, perv." Inuyasha's eyes glowed red, he was ready for a fight.

"Let's go, Inuyasha needs to calm down and come off his bad high. He's probably been like this all day." Sango took my arm and led me to the door, which she also opened. Once again I was barely receptive. Twice in one night, something must have snapped in me for that to happen.

I felt Miroku follow us closely and I was sure he had kept his eyes on Inuyasha the entire time. I heard Inuyasha talking big behind us, but I didn't listen. I didn't want to. He'd hurt me and didn't care. He was better than any person I'd ever met just one day before. _And now? He's worse than my father..._

I didn't remember much of the car ride. Sango had Miroku follow us just in case Inuyasha decided he had a change of heart and came looking to play more.

Once at Sango's I was brought to me room, just like in the morning. But unlike the morning things were worse. My inner mind was thinking, remembering. I didn't want to remember, didn't want the pain to come back.

*Flashback*

I woke up in my bed, barely remembering passing out. But I woke up, which meant that once again I had failed. I saw the dried blood on my sheets, another reminder of what I almost had. Freedom.

I removed all the sheets, tossing them into a corner in a fit of rage. Why? Why was I still alive?

The tears came fast and hard. I had to endure it another day. I had to. Because he wouldn't kill me, he wouldn't give me what I wanted.

I went into the bathroom and washed up before he saw me. He hated when I wasn't ready for him. I scrubbed myself raw, allowing the scalding hot water to burn me. Pain was all I had left.

"Kagome! Get down here!" His voice sent shivers down my spine. I wanted nothing more then to runaway, but he'd find me. He always found me. I put on the clothes he choose for me, which wasn't much. A girl should never dress like he made me dress. Especially not a 14 year old.

I walked into the kitchen, head down. My arms showed him another failed attempt, which he just laughed at.

"Stupid girl. You are my toy. And you won't die until I am done. And I don't plan on being done for a very long time." the looked he gave me made me sick. He didn't allow me to wear bra's so my already fully developed C cups were left to bounce around. The shirt barely covered me anyways. Just like the skirt. My ass was just covered and the panties always showed through.

"It's too bad you have a disgusting personality. Your body would make me millions." I heard him lick his lips and get up. He came right up behind me and I felt his hands on me. I immediately started blocking out my senses. I didn't want to feel it.

His long black hair moved over my shoulder as he kissed my neck, his hands had moved to parts of my body a father should never touch. Why did my mother allow him to do what he did? Why didn't she stop him? I didn't know the answers.

*End Flashback*

I curled into a ball, the memory of something long repressed hit me hard. I felt his hands on me again. I thought I was over it all, but I had just lied to myself. I remembered a song I had heard once, a song I had sung to keep myself alive once before.

Feelings from the past: pain, disgust, hatred. They all came back. Everything flooding back so fast, so hard, I found it difficult to breath. I sat on the bed again, back against the wall. The item glinted in the light of the moon. I hadn't even noticed I'd picked it up...

The cut was fast and clean. I barely felt it. I knew it wasn't enough to do permanent damage, but the small pain, the liquid leaving me, it all felt good. I kept cutting at my skin, sometimes going over old scars only I saw. I let one single tear fall.

"Inuyasha...why..?"

A/N: Dark chapter! I wasn't sure where I was going with most of this..I almost restarted the entire chapter about half way through but I decided my mind knew what it was doing...tell me what you think...


	10. Lost in Paradise

A/N: Hello everyone! I am happy some of you liked the last chapter. I also like how no ones criticized me for Inuyasha being how he is. I'm hoping it's because you can tell it's going somewhere and he's not changing cause I didn't like how he was.

Disclaimer: Don't own, blah blah blah... Lost in Paradise by Evanescence

Chapter 10: Lost in Paradise

I woke up at the sound of voices in the other room. Checking the clock I saw it was already noon. I felt horrible, and my mood got worse when I remembered the night before. I looked down at my arm. The cuts had all stopped bleeding sometime during the night. I hadn't made them deep enough to let them stay open most of the night. With a sigh I got up and found something to cover up my arms. I didn't want a pity party.

I found a shirt with long sleeves to put on and took out a pair of dark jeans. I didn't bother to shower, didn't have the energy. I made sure the sleeves would stay down by making a hole for my thumbs on each sleeve. The scissors still had a little blood on them but I ignored the temptation. I hid them under my pillow and left my room.

The voices weren't happy, they were stressed. When I got close enough to the kitchen I heard the conversation. The topic didn't surprise me.

"He didn't go home. The place was exactly like it was when I walked in on him yesterday. Nothing was changed. Knowing Inuyasha, there's no way it would have stayed like that for so long." I heard a a chair skid across the floor and a body landing in it.

"It's not like him. Even the mood swings he gets during the new moon aren't that bad. And believe me, I've had him at my place during the full moon a few times." _Miroku must've gone to check on Inuyasha..._

"I have too. I've known him since we were kids. He's never been like that. Not in the 12 years I've spent time with him. It wasn't him. He's been cruel before but he's never actually played with a girls feelings like that. Either Kikyo changed him completely or something else happened and he's just going to keep hurting her." I heard a liquid being poured followed by the sound of a spoon hitting a cup.

"I think we might need some help from his brother. Sesshomaru would know what's happening to his brother. They are both dog demons after all."

"Sesshomaru is a full demon, Inuyasha is only a half demon. What if it's something only half demons get affected by?" Sango's voice was desperate.

"He's our only choice. I'll call him when I get home. I should have his card somewhere." I heard the chair skid again and figured Miroku had gotten up.

"If he can't figure this thing out then the bands over. I won't be friends with someone like that." The door open and close. _Could it really be something wrong with him? _I was hoping they were right. I waited a few more seconds before making a noise and letting know Sango I was up.

"Oh, there you are! You've been out of it all morning. I tried to wake you up but I guess you were too tired. Sleep well?" I saw the concern in her eyes but she tried not to show it. I decided to do like I used to do in school. Pretend nothing was wrong.

"Yeah, I think I just used up a lot of energy playing last night. I needed to sleep till noon and then down some orange juice." I took out the juice and poured some in a glass. My arms and shoulders were stiff from playing but it didn't bother me. Moving my arm only hurt where I cut, pulling at the scabs and threatening to open up. If they opened up i wouldn't be able to hide it from Sango so i made sure to move my arms carefully pretending it was just muscles.

"Yeah I usually need to sleep in too. Didn't get up till about 10, which is still pretty late for me. We can just relax at home today if you want. Or we can go and relax outside. Either way I am not doing much more than making a sandwich today." She laughed. She did look tired. _She must have been up half the night. She's know Inuyasha for 12 years after all.._

"Miroku might stop by, you just missed him actually. He had to make a call but didn't have the number so he headed back home. How bout we order Chinese and watch movies. I have a few I wanted to watch but never had the time." She put her empty cup in the sink just as I placed my glass there too.

"Whats with the shirt? You cold? It is colder than usual. I can turn up the heat if you want." She headed to the thermostat to adjust it.

"No, it's ok, I just felt like wearing something comfy, and this was the first thing I found." She either believed me or didn't but that was the end of that conversation. I followed her into the living room and sat on the couch, pulling a pillow to my chest. I saw Sango look at my position but ignored her. I wasn't going to talk about it.

"I got this new Johnny Depp movie somewhere here. Up for it?" She grinned. Johnny Depp was not someone you could say no to, no matter what you felt like.

~MIROKU~

I found Sesshomaru's business card in a pile of papers. I never thought I'd have a reason to have kept it but I kept it anyways. His cell number was on the back. I never forgot he'd given it to me and never forgot that he told us we'd need it one day. I dialled the number and waited for him to pick up. He'd told me he never ignored his cell.

"Yes, Miroku?" his deep voice at the other end made me jump. Of course he had caller ID.

"You told us we'd need to call you one day. Never knew what you were talking about. Not till today." I paused, waiting for an answer.

"So, it's happened."

"You know what's going on?"

"Yes. I'll be there in an hour." I heard rustling of papers and drawers closing.

"Go to Sango's. I'll be there." I gave him directions and hung up. _One hour._

~KAGOME~

I barely paid attention to the movie. Not that it wasn't good, I just wasn't in the mood. I wanted to do nothing more but numb myself. The world I worked so hard to create shattered, the paradise broken. I smiled to myself, thinking of something I'd been working on before I ran away. I had exactly what I needed for the song.

"Can you pause the movie?" I stood up and heard the voices from the TV stop. I felt Sango's eyes on me as I walked to the piano. I made sure it was in tune and tested the beginning of the song, making sure it sounded right. I closed my eyes and started the song.

My eyes opened as I sang. I saw Sango move closer and knew she'd have worry on her face. I didn't want her to feel like I needed her. Sometime during the chorus Miroku walked in. He was standing by the couch, his face blank.

My memories from the past and Inuyasha's actions yesterday came to the surface. My eyes threatened to spill over but I wouldn't let them. This was the song I started writing before I finally left home. Before I was here. When my life was uncertain.

It had all been my mothers fault after all...

No one moved as the song ended. No one spoke. I didn't think anyone took a breath. After a few minutes I got up.

"I'm... I'm going to my room." I left them, neither said a thing. Not until they thought I was thought of hearing range.

"He told me he'd be here in 45 minutes." I heard Miroku plop onto the couch. They started talking but the rest of the conversation wasn't important to me. The song had brought back more memories. I closed and locked the door, lifted up my sleeves and took out the scissors. I stared at the supposed stainless steal instruments and remembered. With every thought of it I made a new mark.

*Flashback*

I was doing my homework. My mother was out and my father was home with me. I had to sit on the floor in the clothes he had picked out for me again. My arms were covered with new marks like they were every morning. Not all the marks on my body were caused by me though. The bruises on my breasts and arms and the marks on my neck were from him. He disgusted me. I still didn't know the truth then though. Not till that night.

He'd come into my room again just after supper. I'd gone to shower so I was only in a towel. He was waiting for me on my bed.

"What took so long Kagome?" His eyes locked on the towel and he licked his lips.

"I had to shave my legs. Sorry." I wasn't really sorry but i knew it would earn me a blow if I didn't apologize. I had to move right in front of him to get my clothes and I already knew what he would do. I made my way to the dresser anyways, wanting to get the nights events over with.

Just as I thought he pulled me onto his lap, pulling the towel off of me. I closed my eyes and started pulling away from my senses. He started touching my breasts way to hard, pulling my nipples so hard I almost cried out. They were still healing from the last time he touched me.

His lips were on my neck too, kissing and sucking on it. I tried harder to numb myself, to get away from it but it was harder than usual. I felt him harden under me and felt sick. He hadn't touched me like that in a long time. It had taken moths to get over it. And he was going to do it again.

"Why...Why father..?" The words were spoken without thought. I was afraid I'd get hit, but it may have stopped him from continuing. His laughter surprised me. Pushing me off of him and onto my back he told me the truth. My mother confirmed it.

"Your mother fucked so many guys while still married to me. You aren't my daughter. The payment for her acts was that I could do with you as I wanted. She couldn't say no. And she won't ever stop me, Kagome." His words made my heart stop. I was finally numbed and couldn't feel him as he touched me but not like I wanted.

*End Flashback*

The tears and blood mixed together and i welcomed the stinging.

A/N: So there it is...a little more into Kagome's past. Please R&R and all that...Also feel free to tell me if I made mistakes. Like spelling errors or forgotten words.


	11. Always

A/N: Hey there peoples! I know it took time for me to upload this but I was busy. And tired. Anyways, I've thrown some plot twists in this one too. And explanations.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or any songs I may reference/use. Always by Saliva

Chapter 11: Always

~SESSHOMARU~

It was the one thing I never wanted to happen. The one thing I had been working on to prevent. I nearly broke the speed limit driving to meet with Sango and Miroku. I knew there wasn't much time left. It was also the only time in my life I had ever been happy that we were the only two left in our family. No one should ever have to go through what was happening. I turned on the radio, needing to keep my mind off things.

"Here's a song by the biggest band in town right now! Enjoy!" The song that came on was one I knew well. It was my brothers voice after all. His voice was soft but rough at the same time. An odd mix but somehow he managed to do it. Then again with how his life had gone it was amazing he wasn't on the streets doing anything for his next fix.

At the end of the song I turned off the radio and drove the rest of the way in silence. I was close to my destination. It took 1 minute to park and get to the right apartment. I held the file in my hands. The file I'd secretly kept on my brother.

~KAGOME~

I heard the knock and quickly cleaned up the bed, hiding the blood with the covers. I rolled down my sleeve and made sure my finger was through the hole as I walked towards the voices. I took a deep breath before turning the corner. My body froze. My mind raced. _It can't be._

"Sesshomaru, thank you so much for coming. You sure you know what's wrong?" Sango was closing the door, her whole body seemed relieved at the sight of the demon. He was just as he had been years before. Tall, slim, handsome by all accounts. His long silver hair, so much like Inuyasha's, was tied into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, as always. He removed the jacket of his navy blue suit, revealing the lilac button down he had underneath. The tie he pulled off was black.

"I do." His eyes found me and I saw the recognition. He remembered me. I wasn't surprised though I hardly expected it. I walked into the room but didn't say anything.

"Oh, hey there, Kagome. This is Sesshomaru, he's Inuyasha's older brother. He's here to explain what's going on." Miroku was sitting on a chair and leaned forward, watching Sesshomaru, waiting.

I nodded to him, deciding not to draw all the attention and prevent us from figuring this thing out. I just sat on the couch and brought a pillow to my chest, bringing my legs up too. Sango sat next to me and watched Sesshomaru too.

"I hoped it would never come to this, that I was wrong. I should have known better." His voice, so smooth and beautiful, rang with sorrow. Even though he looked at all of us when he spoke, I noticed the few seconds more he spent watching me.

"What do you mean?" Sango prompted.

"Do you remember when Inuyasha was 15. When he became extremely depressed and started changing?" Sango nodded.

"And how soon after he was back to his old self, even a little more social but started smoking pot?" Another nod from Sango.

"That was when I met him." Miroku's voice was low.

"Yes, it was when he got into music too. Inuyasha's depression wasn't like those of humans or demons. Half demons don't fit in. They are part human, part demon; abominations in some peoples minds. That aside, they also have half a human mind and half a demon one. Which means, in simple terms, that there is a human Inuyasha and a demon Inuyasha living inside him, fighting for control at all times." Sesshomaru gave us time to digest what he'd told us. Miroku and Sango were watching him but both were visibly in their own minds. Neither noticed when i met Sesshomaru's eyes. They also missed the emotions I saw behind them. He spoke once more, picking up the files he'd brought.

"As you can imagine that takes a toll on the half demons brain. This only starts in puberty, when any normal human and demon start becoming attracted to the opposite sex. It doesn't always show up right away, sometimes it presents a few years later. In these cases the half demon had a stable life in and outside of the home. A great change can cause the demon within to try to take power." Sango's face showed she knew what happened.

"Izayoi... of course. His mothers death." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes. When Inuyasha's mother died he was ready to kill her doctors. He wouldn't believe they couldn't help her. We'd lost our father not long before, Izayoi was everything to him. I had just started researching what was happening to hanyou when it happened. I noticed the differences between his depression and that of a normal teenager's reaction. The signs were all there. I had read in the notes of other researchers how some hanyou had gotten better after their depression had led them to taking drugs." He took a breath before continuing.

"I decided to try it. I never told my brother the truth. I'd told him I knew he was going through a bad time and wanted to help. I had smoked pot when I was in high school and college, and Inuyasha knew it. I told him we could do it together, that I wanted to be there for him. He got better soon after and started getting into music. He learned to play guitar and started singing."

"I hadn't read too far into the notes, I was looking for something to help Inuyasha. A demons system is different from a humans in that we need more drugs to get high, more alcohol to even get tipsy. I had read that those patients had gotten better while taking small amounts of drugs. What I hadn't gotten to before I decided to do what I did was that after some time the drugs they were using stopped working and they started going for something harder, with more of a high. All the cases we had ended in two ways. Death by OD, or their brains actually exploding from the pressure of the demon within.."

We all gasped. Why wasn't anything he was telling us public knowledge? I looked from Sango to Miroku, both most likely thinking the same thing I had.

"Unfortunately, there is no known cure, no medication to help. Anti-depressants and anti-psychotics don't work for longer than a few days. I kept an eye on my brother, keeping track of what was happening to him. When I was made director of the Kazumiya Treatment Center I had to leave my brother and was unable to watch over him anymore."

"Why didn't you ask us to help you?" Sango had two emotions in her voice. Anger and horror.

"I didn't want you to worry. I was hoping to be able to find something to help him before he went to far. That's why I asked you to call. Why I dreaded getting the call every day. Every time my cell rang I was relieved that it wasn't you. But it was happening to others. I had started a wing for hanyou because there wasn't one case where a hanyou lived normally. I didn't force Inuyasha there because I couldn't bare thinking of my brother as another patient."

"Is there any way to know how Inuyasha is? How his demon side is?" Miroku watched Sesshomaru with hope.

"It's been theorized that the stronger the demon who sired the child, the stronger the inner demon."

"Fuck." Sango was scared. She knew how strong Inuyasha's father had been. Miroku looked like he knew too.

"My father was extremely powerful. He owned much of the land for a long time because no one wanted to challenge him. He was undefeated in combat and in negotiations. Inuyasha's inner demon is strong."

Sango started crying. She'd known Inuyasha for so long but never knew what he was going through. Miroku started pacing. He'd been so close to him since they met. I remembered the stories Sango told me.

"Is there any way of knowing how Inuyasha is?" My voice was hoarse. I hadn't spoken for a long time. I noticed the change in Sesshomaru's eyes at the sound of my voice. I was unsure if it was because of me, or what he knew.

"His progression is fast. All those at the center who progressed fast became bi-polar. Their episodes were triggered by a mating reflex. When a demon finds his mate they find it hard to be away from that person. When the mate is near, especially if the demon is close to claiming them or feeling intense emotions, they release a scent. This scent is produced just for the one they hope to mate." No one noticed my breathing stop for a split second. _That was.._

"Usually only male demons react this way but even female hanyou reacted this way both at the center and at home. Most of the time the mate was a visitor, there to see another patient. When the visitor left, the hanyou because distraught, started acting irrationally. There were some cases where the hanyou didn't become themselves again even after the mate had returned. Those hanyou were completely changed. If they used to be sweet they are pricks. They'd try to hurt others emotionally, especially the mate if they'd gotten close."

"So wait, you're saying finding their mate cause an episode, and that some insulted their mate, going as far as to try to emotionally hurt them?" Sango looked at me once she finished her sentence.

"Yes. Treatment for bi-polar only worked for a few weeks. They would soon have another episode. Those who didn't recover with their mate near make up the majority of those whose brains exploded." Sesshomaru looked at us all, watching our reactions.

"It happened after we kissed. We sang together, he'd been keeping away some guy who thought I was someone else. Anyways, when we kissed I could smell something sweat yet spicy, something that calmed me. He pulled away abruptly and just left. I felt like I had been broken..." His eyes told me what I already knew before he spoke.

"That's the effect of your souls connected. The scent was his mating scent. Meant only for you, meant to open up your soul and bind you together." Even though his voice was calm I knew he hated saying those words.

"He went home and had sex with Kikyo. He always goes to when he isn't exactly himself. He defends her and sees her sometimes if I go to his place with someone but usually if he's with her he'd been acting odd for a little while beforehand." Miroku's voice was low and he looked at me sadly. After Inuyasha left me, after he broke me, he went and slept with the girl from the show. He'd been trying to hurt me after the show. But why? Why hadn't he stayed?

"I thought as much. The demon in him takes over more when the episodes hit. He must have gone to an easy lay." the comment was directed to me.. _Something I'm not, no matter what people think._

"So what? Does this mean we can't help him?" Sango was frantic.

"No, it doesn't. We need to find him and try to get him to the center. I can try some experimental treatments we just recently got approval to test. The only way we can guarantee he will stay, and might get better, is if his mate is there too." Sesshomaru wasn't joking. He wanted me there.

"If it's never been tested how do you know I need to be there?" I didn't want to go back. I wasn't going back!

"We've tested it on the only 2 hanyou progressing at Inuyasha's speed and a couple of those who weren't as bad. They've all been doing better, but only once their mates were with them."

"So Kagome needs to be with Inu for the treatment to work?" A nod from Sesshomaru made Sango turn to me.

"Will you do it Kags? I know you haven't known him long and he's hurt you more times in one day than he has in my entire friendship with him but it's the only way." Her eyes pleaded with e to say yes. Miroku also looked at me, waiting for my answer. I had no choice.

"I'll do it." Sango and Miroku got up and hugged me. The cuts on my arms weren't healed; they rubbed against my shirt causing them to sting and bleed a little more. I didn't care because I had just signed myself up o be back at the institute I was at after my cutting was discovered by a teacher. I had agreed to be back where Sesshomaru had the power.

"Good. We'll need your help to get Inuyasha there so you won't have to move in there till after we get him. But the faster the better, for all of us." _No, just for you._

"I should get going, the center would fall apart with me gone long." Sango and Miroku got up to help see him out.

"Kagome, would you mind walking to my car with me? I'd like to talk to you." The demon didn't give me a chance to reply. I followed him out the door and to the elevator. He was quiet while we waited, only speaking once the elevator doors closed us in together. He let it got down a few floors before hitting the emergency stop button. Turning to me, he pushed me up against the wall.

"I knew we'd meet again, just like I told you when you left my institution." He lowered his nose into my hair, sniffing it before speaking.

"Kagome, you just can't get enough of me, can you? Maybe we can catch up, we have some time." he kissed my neck pushing his body into mine even more.

"No..please.." I felt weak. The blood from the cuts had started going through my shirt, adding in the blood loss from before, I was barely able to stand. Thankfully he pulled back and made the elevator start again.

"I have all the time in the world Kagome. Inuyasha will get better, and then I can get you in on your cutting again. You won't be able to stop. Not while being near me, while being touched by all the males again. It's funny how you claimed to be the victim but you just had to wear those mini skirts and shirts that barely covered your breasts." He walked out when the doors opened. I couldn't move.

"Just remember, Kagome, my brother may be your mate, but you belong to me." He walked out the doors ad into his car. The elevator doors just closed on me, not moving till I hit a button.

A/N: OMG I can't believe I did that! Oh wait...yea I can...anyways, I was gonna write a little more, maybe check in on Inu but it's 2 :30 in the morning and I am tired...so that's it for this chapter. R&R please.


	12. Before I Forget

A/N: I'm sorry for the crappy chapter...I really am...Here's the next one. Hopefully better than the last one. It's Inuyasha's turn.

Disclaimer: Don't own... Before I forget by Slipknot

Chapter 12: Before I Forget

~INUYASHA~

The night had been filled with sex and drugs. Two things I couldn't want any less. Kikyo had passed out from the drugs at 2. She was such a lightweight. The whore know how to please a man though. 10 tomes in the span of a few hours was a new record for her. She must have been practising.

I got out of bed and showered, not knowledge of the time. I didn't care either. The water felt nice on my skin, the hot liquid taking away the scent and feeling of the whore. It had been too long wince I actually had a good fuck like that. And with the wannabe acting like little miss perfect i had to give up on using her. I closed my eyes and let the water wash over me.

He was trying to get through again. The human part. He should just let me run the show. It's much more fun that way. The look on the bitches face was just priceless. She seriously thought she was anything to me? Even the human half wanted to fuck her brains out.

_I love her! She's our mate!_

"Such a little whore couldn't be a slut. You read her file too. She plays the victim and tries to get everyone to pity her. She won't fuck with us. With me." I growled as the human part tried to talk again. I turned off the water and got out, grabbing a towel to dry off.

After the afternoon fun with Kikyo I'd decided to check up on the little bitch, see how I could break her. It was easy to get her medical records. Sesshomaru's institute came up in those and getting that information was easy too.

Everything was outlined. Her cutting and suicidal tendencies. Her multiple failures. Her claims of being sexually abused by the man she thought was her father. How he 'made' her wear the revealing shirts and short skirts. She claimed he'd hit her if she didn't listen but there were no marks found on her body, which meant either she listened too well or she was a liar and just wanted to get attention. The latter was what my brother had thought too.

"Wonder if she's dead yet?" the idea made the human half scream out 'no' and try to fight. He wasn't getting out. It was my turn to do what I wanted.

_Why would you want your mate to be hurt? You're supposed to protect her!_

"Like father protected mother?" That got him quiet. Father didn't protect her at all. We lost her because of him. Why should I let him do something when he'll end up doing like father: dying.

I got dressed, putting on the first pants and shirt I found. I took my keys and opened the door to outside. I didn't expect the sun. I thought it was still night. A quick glance at my clock told me it was 6:30. must have taken longer for the fun after all.

I got into my car and drove to the rehearsal space. I wanted to play something. Didn't really care what. Didn't care what the human half wanted either.

~KAGOME~

It had been a few hours since Sesshomaru left. After I got back inside Sango and Miroku started talking about how they could get Inuyasha to go to the center, let alone how they were going to convince him.

"I'll do it. I'm the only one who can. I'm his mate." It was still so odd to think it was that simple for demons. Just a chance meeting at some point in time.

"Kagome, the way he is he may hurt you again. He might even try to take advantage of you." Sango's voice was clam, too calm. She was trying to stop me from doing something suicidal. I almost laughed at the though. If only she'd seen my arms at that very moment. The blood may have stopped flowing but the cuts were still there, still fresh and raw from the scrubbing I did in the shower.

"I know, but there's no other way. You can be near, just not within range of his senses." I knew that meant they wouldn't be in range to hear me scream either.

"We need to do this as soon as we can. Did Sesshomaru tell you anything useful?" Miroku and Sango had both asked about the talk Sesshomaru and I had. I didn't tell them the truth. I told them he'd explained how he may react to others with me when I confronted him.

"Nothing except i needed to be alone. That was it." My skin crawled as I remembered his eyes. He used to do the same thing when I was stuck at the center.

"Where do you think he'd be? I wouldn't go to his place, not if the whore's there, they might gang up on you." Sango and Miroku started talking about possible places. I started trying to think of an excuse to go back to my room. That's when it hit me.

"He'd be playing on a stage. At the rehearsal spot." Both of them looked at me like I was a genius.

"You sure?"

"It's all we have, lets go. We'll drop you off near by." Sango grabbed her keys and headed out the door before I could even speak. I followed her with a sigh.

~INUYASHA~

I unlocked the doors and turned on the lights. Funny how two days before we'd been holing auditions. Now I was playing solo. _Maybe that's how it should be._

I jumped onto the stage, picking up my favorite guitar. I played a few chords before deciding on a song.I didn't have to think too hard.

I almost felt my human half. It was odd, he was playing with me, in my head. I could see it, feel it. I'd never had anything like it happen before.

Part way through the son I became aware I had an audience but ignored it. Whoever it was could fuck themselves. With a rusted spoon. My voice was getting hoarse, tired from the way I was screaming the song instead of singing it.

When it ended I looked up, knowing whoever arrived hadn't left. I never thought she was smart but this proved it. Kagome was an idiot. I smirked. It was going to be so fun.

A/N: This is short ish but I wanted to give you a little Inuyasha and set it up for a confrontation. I am not close to finishing the story though, so just keep reading! R&R please ^^


	13. Fade To Black

A/N: Here's the next one! Oh, I also added a new S/K lemon story up as an apology for chapter 11.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Fade to Black by Metallica

Chapter 13: Fade To Black

~KAGOME~

I knew he was there just as I steeped through the door. I heard his voice, it sounded almost sad. His guitar playing was perfect. I didn't expect any less though. I walked forward, not know what he was going to do when he saw me but I didn't have anything to lose.

I wasn't sure if he noticed me, but if he did he didn't show it. The song was revealing, it showed me his soul. I only stood and listened, not wanting to surprise him if he hadn't noticed me. His eyes were closed, his hands knowing where to go instinctively. It was like when I was playing the piano, or the drums. The song didn't last much longer and when it ended he looked up at me. He smirked but I knew it wasn't because he was happy I was there.

He moved his guitar back into the stand and took a few steps forward, to the edge of the stage. I knew he wasn't back to the Inuyasha of before. He was still the one who wanted to hurt me. His eyes were unreadable, his body not letting me know what he was going to do. I wasn't standing because I was confident. I was standing because I was going to die one way or the other, and this way I could at least see his face.

"So the stupid girl returns. Where's the rest of the gang?" His voice sounded a little cruel, almost sadistic. _Is he degenerating that fast?_

"It's only me Inuyasha. I won't let you destroy the friendships you've made with Sango and Miroku. I'm the only one you can hurt, the only one you will hurt." I pretended to be strong but inside I was already starting to numb myself. It would be easier to die if I didn't care about living.

He jumped off the stage, walking slowly up to me.

"Kagome, do you think you can do anything to me? Anything at all? I know your secrets. The past you've tried to keep hidden. I know it all." He stopped when he was standing right in front of me. He looked me up and down, his eyes stopping on my arm.

"You've been bad again Kagome. You were supposed to stop that after to entered my brother's canter. But you haven't. Maybe you should be punished, like you used to get punished." He grabbed my upper arms and held me tightly. I felt the pain but barely reacted. I had gotten used to being bruised.

"What's wrong? Scared? Or are you just going to let me do this cause you want me? Is that why you were teasing me? Your father was right, you are nothing but a whore." His voice was calm, his words were like knives. I couldn't believe he knew about it. How much did he know?

"Oh and I've got some news for you Kagome. I know where Sota is." My entire body stopped. I felt cold. How? How had he found out about Sota? It was the one thing only a few doctors and others knew.

"You lie..." My voice was barely a whisper. He shook his head, the evil smile appearing on his face again.

"Nope, I know exactly where he is." His eyes flashed red, the color scaring me. His hands moved to my wrists, lifting up my sleeve. The cuts were all different shade of red, the scabs varying in size and color depending on the time it had been between the time the cuts were made. The newer ones almost sparkled.

"Naughty girl, Kagome. Maybe I should teach you a lesson!" Inuyasha pulled me towards him, his body feeling warm, but wrong, against mine. His body did react to me, his growl letting me know he did want my body. I pulled away from my body more, not wanting to feel what he wanted to do. I had done it before when my 'father' had done it, I could do it then.

I hadn't noticed we moved, it was a side effect of closing off my body from my soul. I felt my back against the stage, his body warm and hard over mine. Inuyasha's hands moved under my shirt, roughly pinching my nipples, squeezing my breasts painfully. His mouth was at my neck, biting down, almost drawing blood. It wasn't the mating ritual demons had. I knew that much. It was just to hurt me.

"Oh c'mon whore. The least you can do is enjoy it." Inuyasha used his claws to slash my pants open, getting my panties at the same time. I was exposed to him and against my will my body was his to play with. His claws fingers hurt my core. I may have been getting pleased by default but it was not pleasurable. His fingers entered me, making me feel even more violated, tears escaped my eyes. He laughed.

"Oh this is perfect! I've always wanted to break a girl like you. To show you that if you dress like a whore, act like a whore, you'll be treated like a whore. Inuyasha ripped my shirt open with his teeth, biting my nipples, making me scream from the pain. That scream made it all worse. He started doing anything he could to make me cry out. His claws and teeth bruising me and making me cry more.

Inuyasha must have gotten bored with what he was doing because he stooped touching me. I opened my eyes to see him pulling his pants down, revealing his hard member. My body involuntarily pulsed for him, wanting his touch. My soul almost fully left my body. All he'd have was my body. My mind was not going to be there. I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for his assault. I knew it was going to be the exact way it went with my 'father.' I didn't expect his voice. His soft voice

"Kagome, I...I can't control it!" It was Inuyasha's voice, the one i came to love. I felt him pulling back, heard a zipper and the felt a cloth over me. Opening my eyes I saw it was his shirt, and that he'd moved to the other side of the stage. I covered myself with the shirt, sitting myself up.

"Inuyasha, what is it?" He was shaking, like he was fighting something.

"I can't let you get hurt by me...but the demon won't let me.." He screamed. He sounded like he was in pain, his eyes showing more pain than I thought any one could show. I wanted to get closer but I couldn't. My body was still acting like it used to, like when my 'father' would touch me. I wouldn't move for a period of time.

All I could do was watch as Inuyasha fought his inner demon. His hair changed from silver to black and back. The dog ears on his head disappeared and reappeared. His eyes switched between red and amber. It was all scary and I couldn't move.

And then everything happened so fast. Sango and Miroku ran inside, both going right to Inuyasha. Ayame cam running behind them, helping me off the stage and away from it all. I kept trying to see where Inuyasha was, what was happening with him. I saw Miroku and Sango trying to talk to him, make him go back to normal. I knew it was going to be the last time I saw him. Everything went black.

I awoke but I knew I wasn't in the human world. I was inside my own mind, laying under a cherry blossom tree. There was a set of drums and a guitar. I knew what I had to do. I stood and slowly walked towards the drums, sitting down and closing my eyes. I awaited my cue.

I heard the guitar being picked up and saw Inuyasha. He was the same he'd been when I met him. Long silver hair, deep amber eyes, adorable dog ears on his head. He nodded at me letting me know I was right.

He started the song. Even though we were the only ones there we heard the other instruments coming in as well. He started singing, his voice haunting.

Inuyasha watched me as we played. His eyes were full of sadness and I knew mine reflected it. My body was as it had been before the darkness came. Bruised and cut up. Almost naked too.

As the music played the scene changed. The world we'd been in was breaking revealing a world of darkness and emptiness.

I knew what was coming. I allowed it to come. We played till the very end, together in death.

A/N: OMG are they really dead? I don't know! OK that's a lie but I kinda think it's a good place to end this chapter...R&R and tell me you hate me for ending it like this. It is not the end, there's more to come!


	14. Bring Me To Life

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update. I'd like to thank those of you who have read my story and would appreciate if you stayed and read till the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Bring Me To Life is by Evanescence

Chapter 14: Bring Me To Life

The surprise came when I opened my eyes. For a split second I thought I was in the after life, somehow in heaven. Then I remembered I didn't believe in God or heaven. I blinked several times, my eyes not used to light. The florescent light, the smell and the beeping, I remembered it all. I started to panic. I did not want to be there again. Last time was worse than living at home. Then when I returned home that was worse.

My mind made up reasons. Maybe I had never left. Maybe it had been all a dream. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku... it was all made up by my fragile mind to keep me sane. I had almost believed it too, if not for the voice I heard right next to me.

"Kagome, you're awake!" His voice was low but hoarse. It was as if he hadn't drank anything in a long time. I blinked once more then turned my head towards him. His amber eyes were warm and filled with worry. My heart fluttered at the thought that he cared for me. I took in the rest of him. His hair was messy, looking as if he hadn't brushed it in a long time. He looked paler than I remembered but I wasn't sure if it was just the bad lighting. A smile made it's way to my lips.

"Inu...yasha...you're here too?" His lips, which were cracked and dry, turned up into a smile. He took my left hand in both his hands, making me notice for the first time I had an IV going into my right hand, as did he.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry." He started but I stopped him.

"No, there's nothing to be sorry for. You didn't do anything." His hands squeezed mine tightly. I saw tears falling from his eyes and wanted to brush them away but I could barely move my arms. Bother were bandaged. My cuts must have opened up at some point while I was asleep.

"Kagome, I was in there. I was there and I couldn't do anything. He wouldn't listen to me about you being our mate." It was strange hearing Inuyasha refer to himself and his demon half as two separate people. I wasn't sure long I'd been out but something must have happened while i was unconscious.

"But you did do something. You stopped. Just when you were about to do...you stopped." It was too hard to think about what almost happened. Especially since I had already been through something just like it with someone else.

"Kagome, I didn't want to do it. I know your past. When he was in control he looked up your info and found the link to the Kazumiya Center and broke into your file. I'm sorry it happened Kagome. I really am. I'll understand if you don't want to see me ever again." He let go of my hand but I wouldn't let him go. I took his wrist and pulled with what little strength I had.

"Stay, please. I'm not angry. Actually I'm almost relieved. I never told anyone about what happened there because I didn't want to relive it. Koga only knew because he had helped me get out once he saw what happened in there." I tried not to cry. No matter how relieved I was I was no where near over it all.

"Kagome, I..." He let out a deep breath and licked his lips twice. I was scared. I had no idea what was going through his mind but the way he hesitated scared me.

"Kagome, I really do know where he is. My demon half located him. Kagome, I know where Sota is, where your son is."

I felt my heart stop. Sota was born as a result of my 'father' raping me when I was 14. I had gotten pregnant and didn't know. It was a week later that the teacher had found my marks and I was sent to the center for the first time. When I started feeling sick in the morning I was sent to see the doctor and that's when I found out. I was pregnant, with the child of the man who was the reason I had done what got me in there in the first place.

I had a full mental breakdown then. They had me hooked up to an IV to give me what I needed but I shut down completely for six months.

One day I woke up and felt what I thought was a kick. I put my hand on my stomach, which had grown quite a bit to accommodate the growth inside me. The only thing I had been able to think about just then was how amazing it felt. Even though the child wasn't conceived through love he was a miracle. I vaguely remembered saying that I wanted to keep my child always being told that I was too young and he would be taken away soon after birth.

I then decided I would give him up for adoption. The center's doctor and psychiatrist helped me find a good family and everything had been set. Almost three months after we had found someone I went into labor. I tried to forget just how long it took because it was too hard to think about it all. I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. The adopting parents told me to give him a name, so he'd always have apiece of his mother. Without much thought I chose the name Sota. I had no more contact with the family after that and I tried to forget about them too.

I came back to reality when I heard a knock.

"Kagome! You're awake!" Sango's voice sounded overly happy, which made me laugh a little.

"Yes, Sango, I am. So what did I miss? You married with kids yet?" I smiled but it faded when I finally saw her face.

"Well...You've been out for three weeks, but I'm not a whore. I only started dating Miroku about two weeks ago." Her smile made me smile. I knew they were meant for each other. It just took something big to get them together.

"I'm happy for you. You need someone like him." She nodded moved back towards the door.

"Kagome, there's someone here who wants to see you." She moved out of the way and let someone inside. I had to blink a half a dozen times to be sure I saw right.

"Koga!" e came right over to me and hugged me tightly, ignoring Inuyasha completely.

"Hey Kags, I've missed you. Looks like the life of a rock drummer isn't all its cracked up to be, huh?" He gently touched my cheek. A gesture like that from any other male would have made me try to bite the finger. Not from Koga though, he was the one guy I never had to worry about trying anything. Inuyasha growled though.

"Relax, dog breath, i won't do anything to my sister. You sick pig..." Koga glared at Inuyasha, who in turn glared back.

"Watch it wolf boy! I can do whatever I want when it concerns my mate." His comment made me blush a little. Koga stared dumbfounded.

"Really? You're his mate? Tell me it's a joke Kagome!" Koga was pleading. He really didn't want me to be part of his life in that way.

"He isn't. I am his mate, forever. Sorry Koga but you'll have to get over whatever you have against him. Especially since I'm gonna make you godfather of my first born." The look on his face was worth the comment. Inuyasha had slight surprise on his face, he hadn't expected talk of having children.

"But Kagome! There are millions of demons in the world and you're fated to be his? Now that's just cruel! Hasn't she suffered enough God?" Koga kept ranting which only made me laugh. I saw Inuyasha smile while pretending to get him to stop.

After a few more minutes Koga had to leave. I said bye and told him I'd talk to him as soon as I was able. Everyone calmed a little, relieved everything was good. Inuyasha and I talked most of the night. We had been given special privileges since Inuyasha was related to Sesshomaru and I was Inuyasha's mate.

Some demon nurse had come in to check my vitals and Inuyasha's and help me get to where we would be eating. We weren't with the others who were in here. We had been brought into a room with a large dinning table. There were four seats prepared so I assumed we'd be joined by someone else. I was hoping for Sango and Miroku but it wasn't them.

Sesshomaru came in with a girl. Her hair was pinned up, her eyes an odd shade of red. I figured then that she was a demon too. Sesshomaru pulled out her chair before sitting down himself.

"It's nice to see you awake Kagome. This is Kagura, she is my wife and my secretary." I nodded politely to her, trying to understand everything. Had he gotten married while I was unconscious or had he cheated on her a few years back.

Supper was great. Steak and potatoes with fresh bread and salad. The conversation was light, the others mostly filled me in on what I had missed and spoke about Inuyasha's improvements. I was just happy he was back to the way he'd been that first day, minus the wench part.

After an hour we headed back to our room. I laid next to Inuyasha in his bed, my head resting on his chest. I hadn't felt so comfortable with a guy in a very long time.

"It's okay, Kagome. I won't hurt you and neither will my demon half." He played with my a strand of my hair, gently twirling it. I closed my eyes and started to sing.

Inuyasha had saved me even though neither of us saw it that way at the time. I would never have gotten help for my cutting again and I would have died from it one day.

My voice was slightly haunted, the words described our strange relationship pretty accurately up to that point. It felt right.

When I finished Inuyasha moved my head up, lowering his face close to mine.

"I've been wanting to do this again for a while." He kissed me deeply. It wasn't as amazing as the first kiss we shared but it felt good. His scent soon filled the room and I felt him pull back, not just his lips, but his entire body.

"Sorry, I've been here for the same amount of time as you. I have never gone so long without... something..." He looked away, shamed. I forced his head back to look at me.

"No, it's okay, I understand. Maybe when we get out of here we could move slowly and see how things go, okay?" He nodded and kissed my head. I closed my eyes, smiling.

Unfortunately fate had other things in mind.

A/N: There, I tried my best without the actual lyrics. R&R and let me know what you all think please.


	15. Like You

A/N: Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Disclaimer; Don't own Inuyasha or Like You by Evanescence

Chapter 15: Like You

Two weeks had passed with nothing really happening. Inuyasha had been getting much better, every day he improved. He had to talk to a therapist about what he felt his demon side doing and had group twice a week. He started writing songs whenever he had time. He smiled every time he saw me, which considering that we were in the same room was quite a bit.

I was forced to see someone about my cutting but it didn't really do much. I knew if something happened to bring back my past I would do it again. I knew myself more than anyone, even if Inuyasha knew every thing he didn't know how my mind worked. Even taking the meds and talking about why I did what I did wouldn't prevent anything.

Miroku and Sango visited us a lot. They had started getting pretty serious while Inuyasha and I were fighting our inner demons, no pun intended. I was happy for them and hoped they'd be together for a long time. The sometimes brought me news about Koga but they didn't know much. He had to stay at the hospital though, because the cancer was starting to get worse. I always prayed for him to get better but no matter which Deity I prayed to I never got news of a miraculous recovery.

It was midway through our sixth week at the center that things started to fall apart. Inuyasha and I were waiting for Miroku and Sango to show for their regular visit. We talked about random little things, nothing with any meaning, waiting for our friends. When they finally showed up, twenty-five minutes late, Sango was crying and Miroku looked like he was trying to hold it together too.

"Sango! What is it? What happened?" I stood quickly and hugged her tightly, letting her cry on my shoulder. I looked to Miroku for answers, finding his eyes cast downwards.

"Guys, what is it?" My body was getting cold, I was scared. I wasn't prepared to hear what came out of his mouth.

"Kagome, it's about...it's about Koga." My heart skipped a beat, and then another. _Please, no, he can't be... _

"He... He's dead. The cancer took him during the night. The doctors just called us while we were on our way." A single tear fell from Miroku's eyes. I joined Sango's crying, my mind not wanting to process the information.

"No! He can't be...Gods no!" I heard people moving towards us but I didn't care. Someone spoke harshly and feet moved backwards. At that moment I didn't care where I was, or what would happen to me if I got caught. I wanted to join him. Koga was like my brother and he was the one who saved me. I owed him my life. I would have gladly died right then to have Koga back.

When Sango and Miroku had to leave I barely responded to the outside world. Even Inuyasha's voice and touch didn't snap me out of my trance. He didn't show it around me but I knew he wasn't just worried about me but pissed too. He was pissed that I had that reaction to Koga's death. Koga and Inuyasha had never really gotten along but it didn't have anything to do with that. It was because I was his mate, not Koga's, and I was acting like I had just lost my mate.

After hearing the news I spent most of my time in my bed. I only left it to go to group or my one on ones but barely spoke. They changed my meds to something stronger to try to help but all it did was make things worse. Instead of numbing the pain they numbed the world. Inuyasha's gentle voice and golden eyes barely affected me which made him mad.

It wasn't long before it was decided I had to go see Sesshomaru himself and speak with him. After all, he had been the reason I was able to leave last time. Though the records state it was because he helped me it was really because I wanted to get away from him. The sessions were supposed to be held every day instead of my normal psychiatrist. I was excused from group until I was done speaking with Sesshomaru, instead I had to go to a second meeting with him the days I would normally be in group.

Inuyasha would take me to my meetings with Sesshomaru and pick me up again when they were over everyday. I could tell he slowly started seeing what was happening but had no proof and would dismiss it as part of the treatment. After a week Sesshomaru had started doing the same things he had last time.

"Are you in a talking mood today Kagome?" I only sat, no words ever left my mouth around him. He only spoke to me like that till no one was in hearing range. His secretary, Rin, was human so she couldn't hear anything.

"Come now, Kagome, we've been at this for a while and you haven't even said anything to me." He was seated right next to me on the couch. His hand stretched out and moved a few strands of hair from my face. I hated the feeling of his hands on me but my body barely responded to me walking so pushing him away was never getting through to my arms.

He moved his face close to mine, his lips barely half an inch away from my ear. His breath was warm and always smelled of coffee. His hand slid up and down my thigh.

"Do I have to do like before to get you to talk again, my dear? I would very much enjoy it." He kissed my neck, nipping at it every couple of kisses. He made his way down to my collar, the hand that wasn't touching my thigh was put on my lower back.

He pushed me down to a laying position without removed his lips from my neck, placing himself between my thighs. The skirt I was wearing fell down, pooling around my waist. Sesshomaru's hand moved from my thigh up my torso, stopping on my right breast. He massaged it slowly. My body reacted to the touch but my mind only allowed me to breathe.

He soon got bored with the foreplay and removed my shirt, being careful not to rip it so I could wear it once again when I left. He removed my bra and his mouth hungrily sucked on my exposed nipples. With little struggle he lowered his pants enough to release his member and pushed aside my panties. Without warning he entered me, which cause me to let out a pained breath. I hadn't been touched in a very long time, had allowed no one to come close to my body in the four years I had been on the street. Plus, Sesshomaru was fairly large.

He didn't let my body adjust, only started pumping into me fast and hard. His lips kissed and nipped at my neck as well as at my lips. I never uttered a single sound but it never changed anything with Sesshomaru. The most he got from me was pained breathing. He thrust into me over and over, taking pleasure in using my body. I knew my body would climax soon and his would come as well but nothing I tried worked. It was like watching myself from a top view.

He picked up speed, biting the couch so he wouldn't draw blood and leave a mark. My body climaxed and his followed suit. He kissed me roughly as he finished. Once everything was finally over he got up and cleaned himself up. He threw a towel for me to clean up too but I didn't take it. He ended up cleaning me, taking sick pleasure in making sure every crevice was clean. He even used his tongue to make sure though that only cause my body to make more of a mess.

He dressed me and fixed me hair before making me swallow some flavored water. I knew it was some sort of potion he got from a dark priestess that made demons unable to smell sexual contact. He's used it before, as had my 'father.'

Five minutes later Inuyasha knocked on the door, coming to pick me up. Sesshomaru told him I hadn't made progress and said he'd see me the next day. Once we were out of the room he called in Rin to see him. Every one knew he was sleeping with her. She was only 18, he was 27 and married. Inuyasha once told me Kagura and Sesshomaru allow each other to sleep with anyone they want as long as they come home to each other at night. I had been disgusted when he told me.

The rest of the week went by the same. On the days I had to go twice Sesshomaru made sure to make it extra long, telling Inuyasha to leave me for one two-hour session instead of two one-hour sessions. He never suspected anything.

After a full three months I finally snapped. It was late at night, everyone had gone to sleep long ago. Inuyasha was snoring softly, something I had come to get used to. I sat in my bed and stared out the window. The words flowed freely, my heart telling me what to say.

I thought of Koga. He had been the one who was always there for me my entire childhood. He'd protected me against bullies and kept me safe when we were outside.

He had figured out what was happening at home one day after he sneaked into my room. He'd heard my 'father' saying he would never stop touching me, that my body was for his enjoyment and that I had no right to do anything to stop him. Koga wanted to kill him, calling him a bastard and so much more.

After a few months he came to me in the middle of the night and packed a quick bag, taking me far away from home. He made me cut my hair that my 'father' had kept long for his enjoyment and dressed me in guys clothing.

We left our hometown and ran to the city, somewhere we wouldn't be found easily. We started depending on each other because we needed to survive. I would sing on the street to make money for us to get some food and blankets for the winter.

When he'd gotten into a band he was so happy. He told me he'd make sure to take care of me even more, sending me enough money to eat every day and payed rent on a small apartment so I wouldn't have to stay outside and be in danger. I loved him like a brother. I was sure he had stronger feelings but I couldn't allow him to act on them. I knew I wasn't supposed to be his.

Inuyasha stirred once i finished my song. His beautiful eyes opened and were so full of concern I jumped out of bed. I held onto him tightly, all the things Sesshomaru had done, everything my 'father' had done hitting me stronger than ever. Inuyasha held me tightly, whispering sweet nothings into my ears.

A/N: Another chapter done. This was another intense chapter. How could Sesshomaru do that to poor Kagome?! Will Inuyasha ever find out? Stay tuned and you may find out! Seriously though please R&R, let me know how I am doing.


	16. Broken

A/N: Another chapter here! I don't know how much longer the story will be, I actually don't know whats going to happen till I start typing usually. But I will make sure there are no loose ends.

Mari: My one faithful reviewer! Your one review every chapter really helps in keeping me writing more, even when I don't feel like it much. Knowing you want more makes me want to write more. So thank you!

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Inuyasha or the song Broken by Seether ft. Amy Lee (of Evanescence)

Chapter 16: Broken

We'd been at the canter a full six months. It had taken a lot of convincing from Inuyasha to get me out of sessions with Sesshomaru. I didn't tell him what happened during those sessions but I was sure he suspected something. He was always more protective leaving me with him.

Inuyasha had been the best case the doctors had seen. He completely subdued his demon half. None of the other patients had been as good as he was with the medication. He was supposed to be able to leave just after New Years but he wouldn't leave without me.

"Come on Sesshomaru! You know more than anyone just how bad it can get if I'm away from my mate. I am not leaving without Kagome!" Inuyasha had been having the same argument with his brother for the past week. I had hoped Christmas Eve would be a night for the two of us but Inuyasha wanted me out at the same time as him. I wasn't cleared to leave though.

"Kagome is not ready. Her self-harm goes much deeper than what your demon half did. You told the psychiatrist that you broke into our archives while your other half was in control which means you saw her file. She needs proper care." the same argument made by Sesshomaru every time they spoke about me. They were loud enough for even humans to hear through a closed door.

"She has me! I won't let her do it, I'll be there for her!" Inuyasha had pro missed me he would keep me safe and prevent anything that might cause me enough pain to start cutting again. I knew deep inside that even if we were the happiest people in the world one small dream could cause me to start all over again. I just told him I knew he'd keep me safe.

"Inuyasha, you have no training. You have no idea how to handle her if she had a breakdown. Kagome has had at least 3 known mental breakdowns. She shut herself off from everything. If it were to happen again we don't know what could happen. We need to make sure she doesn't have another one. The only way to make that happen is to keep her here!"

I hated how much Sesshomaru was fighting to keep me. I heard rumors that Rin and I weren't the only ones he was taking advantage of. Many of the females in the center would admit to being used by Sesshomaru. Some even believed he loved only them and denied any other girls confessions as dreams. It made me sick. I wanted to tell Inuyasha but I was scared he would get lost in the rage and do things that would tear us apart forever. So I pretended nothing ever happened.

"She's my mate! I will prevent anything from happening. If she is in trouble I will know. If you'd mated Kagura you would know just what a man will do for his mate." I could smell his scent, the special scent just for me. It made me feel warm and happy. My smile couldn't have been suppressed.

"He really loves you, huh?" Rin's small voice threw me off. I wasn't ready to hear it. She got up from her desk and sat next to me.

"What's it like?" The girls eyes were so sincere, deep and brown. She was a little small for her age, only a year younger than me. Her petite body looked like it should have broken under Sesshomaru but she was always fine. I smiled and thought.

"It's pretty amazing. He makes me feel right, like I belong. It all started with a kiss too." The memory was a little tainted but I pushed it back. I didn't want to prove Sesshomaru right. She smiled and looked back at the door, her long brown hair swinging as she moved.

"That's how i feel around him. I know I'm not the only girl he has and I know he's married but I can't help the feeling. He's the one, I know it. So I'll keep doing what he wants, whenever he wants, just to stay close." I knew from the way she spoke she was right. Sesshomaru hadn't married Kagura for love. Neither was faithful even though both knew the other was sleeping around. She deserved a better man but you can't help who your mate is.

Inuyasha pushed open the door, a huge smile spread across his lips. He came right to me and lifted me off my feet, kissing me deeply, I pulled back reluctantly, looking at him then back at Sesshomaru who was glaring at us. Inuyasha pulled my body closer, causing a slight moan that I didn't mean to let out. His smile only grew more.

"January 3rd, we are out of here!" It took a few minutes for me to completely realize he'd won. Somehow he got Sesshomaru to let me leave. I didn't know how but I was sure I didn't want to know. Rin got up and put a hand on my arm, making Inuyasha tense up slightly.

"Congrats. I'll be sure to get everything ready and make arrangements for the 3rd. We'll have your farewell on New Years day, we'll have to mix it with supper but I'm sure you don't mind." She nodded to Inuyasha and walked into Sesshomaru's office, closing and locking the door. She was most likely making him feel better.

"So in a little over a week we can leave?" He nodded and I kissed him again. It was the greatest Christmas ever.

The center was different from other institutions in that they allowed Christmas to be celebrated by everyone. Family was even allowed over for a few hours to exchange gifts and speak. There was a huge dinner with turkey, stuffing, veggies and all the other fun stuff. I never wanted to see my parents again and Inuyasha's brother was all he had so neither of us expected anyone. It was a surprise when Miroku and Sango walked in.

"Hey you two! How have you been?" Sango hugged me tightly, soon followed by Miroku. There both looked amazing, It was funny how love could help with anything.

"Well we're both getting out on the 3rd so we're great!" We started talking about Inuyasha convincing his brother, the winning argument left out, and started thinking of the future. We had to get the band back together and celebrate, possibly have a concert. After a few minutes Sango's cell rang, signalling a text. She and Miroku shared a secret look, confusing us.

"Kagome, we have a gift for you." She got up, heading to the entrance. Miroku whispered something to Inuyasha about him having a gift too and grinned. Sango came in with a boy, about 5 years old, and someone who acted like his mother. I soon recognized her face and stood up. I couldn't believe it.

"Kagome, this is Sota." The little boy looked so much like me. His hair and eyes were the exact same shade as mine. His adoptive mother smiled at me.

"It's been a few years. I am happy to see you are doing well. Sango told me that you were here for your mate and that she thought it was time for you to meet Sota. He knows I am not his real mother, he figured it out a few months ago. When I told him we had a chance to meet you he almost ran out the door." Her smile was warm, genuine.

"Sota, hello." He stood awkwardly, as unsure as I felt. I lowered myself and smiled, causing him to run at me and into my arms. It felt right to hold him. I knew there was no way of staying with him but that moment was enough.

They stayed for about a half hour, having a little food and talking. I was glad Sango hadn't told her I was back here as a patient as well as for my mate. That was something that didn't need to be publicized. Sota wanted to sit between me and Inuyasha, always asking for our help with the food. Inuyasha was very nice to him. I wasn't sure if it was because Sota was my real son or if he liked children but I made a note to ask him about it later.

When it came time to leave Sota didn't want to go. He told me he'd write me a letter when ever he had something to tell me and I told him I'd write back. I was very happy to have seen him, maybe a little emotional. I clung onto Inuyasha as they left and didn't let go for a few minutes, making sure I didn't run out after them.

"That was really nice of you guys." Inuyasha spoke softly, as if he was emotional too. Maybe it was my reaction.

"We thought it was something she needed to do. Meet her child." Sango took my hand and squeezed.

"Now it's your gift." Miroku stood up and motioned for Sango to go with him. The walked to a door where the people who took care of our medicine were and got them to open it. When the came out we saw a brand new acoustic guitar, all black and shiny, along with Sango's acoustic base and Miroku's guitar. I also saw one of those acoustic drum boxes. I already knew where they were going with the gift.

"We've been MIA for half a year. We need to practice to get back into the rhythm. You game?" Miroku knew we wouldn't say no. Some of the staff helped make a space for us to sit and play. We all decided to go for a song that made more sense now than it ever had before. Inuyasha started us off, With Sango and Miroku joining in almost immediately.

Inuyasha's voice was gruff. I wasn't used to hearing him 'unplugged.' It was nice though. Most of the patience with us were other half demons and their mates, with some family members. They all must have known how we felt, what the song described. I started playing and also joined him for the chorus.

After one more line he let me sing. I sung my heart out.

I looked at the others who had their loved ones. Everyone seemed to know what we felt, just what it can do to be away from your mate. Even Miroku and Sango looked like they understood.

Our voices were in such contrast. His low and gruff, mine almost operatic. We were in sync though and that's what mattered. We took a break form singing, allowing Miroku his solo.

When we picked up Sango and Miroku sang with us. We all had reasons to sing and to feel the way we did. Some of the patients were in tears, most holding onto their mate. As Inuyasha sang the last part and the music ended we were given a standing ovation. I couldn't stop smiling, I didn't want to lose the feeling of being loved and loving someone back.

I barely noticed Sesshomaru leaving the room.

A/N: Not too much action but I decided to have a small, calm chapter before the shit hit the fan, excuse my expression. So R&R please and tell me what you think!


	17. The Truth

A/N: I couldn't sleep last night, kept thinking of this chapter...fell asleep around 5 AM and woke up at 8 for my son, so fun. Anyways, I hope it turns out as good as I imagine it.

Disclaimer: Me no own... The Truth by Good Charlotte

Chapter 17: The Truth

~INUYASHA~

"Kagome, you have one of the worst birthdays, you know that?" She shook her head, believing I was wrong.

"No, I don't. It's right after boxing day, so everything is cheap just before my birthday, people can go out and get me something really nice for really cheap." She took a bite of the 'chicken' we were supposed to eat for lunch. It was chewy and didn't taste like any chicken I'd ever eaten. Her logic did make a little sense.

"Alright, I guess that's true. But doesn't that mean you get less at Christmas since your birthday is 3 days later?" I never knew anyone with a birthday around Christmas so I never knew how they were treated when it came to Christmas and birthday gifts.

"Not for me. I used to get a good amount at Christmas and then a few gifts on my birthday, just like normal. My mom didn't want me to feel different. And Koga always ended up making something when we were kids. He'd buy supplies and make me a weird doll or once he said he made me a sweater but it looked more like a rug." Her smile was small, she still hadn't gotten over the fact that her friend had died. I wished I could take away the pain but it wasn't something I could simply remove.

We finished our food, talking about things our parents used to do for out birthdays. Neither of us spoke of anything after we turned 13 but I figured her parents thought she was too old to get as much and didn't hold to traditions after that. We were about to leave the room when one of the nurses cam to see us.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru would like to see you." She turned and started walking, not leaving me any time to even answer. I sighed and kissed Kagome on the cheek, telling her I'd be back as soon as I could and followed the nurse to my brother's office. I had to wait a few minutes for him to 'be ready' which meant he'd just had sex and had to be presentable. I didn't understand how he could still run the place while sleeping with staff and patients. Though most people knew he was sleeping around no one called his bosses to complain. Guess he never got caught on camera.

"You may go in now, Inuyasha." The small girl at the desk said, hanging up the phone. She smiled gently at me, reminding me a little of how my mother used to smile. I nodded back at her, walking into my brother's office.

"What do you want, Sessh- Kikyo?" I never expected to see her again. But there she was, barely dressed like always. She stood and walked over to me, moving to give me a hug. I pushed her back.

"What's going on?" I eyes my brother, wondering why Kikyo was in his office.

"She's here because you used to be very close to her and she would like that to continue." My brother spoke as if it meant nothing. I growled.

"I have my mate, I don't need any one else! I'm not like you Sesshomaru. I will be faithful and Kagome and I will be mated." I moved to the other side of the room, ready to leave.

"Are you really so blind Inuyasha? Kagome doesn't care for you. She's only after you because you are nice to her. She's been sneaking around behind your back. Remember when she 'broke down' and had to come speak with me?" I nodded, watching my brother closely as he stood up. I didn't know where he was going with it.

"Well, during those sessions she kept throwing herself at me. Kept telling me to fuck her and of course I've never been one to turn down a request." His smirk told me he wasn't lying. He'd slept with Kagome. But I wouldn't believe him.

"No way! She would never do that to me! She loves me!" I was shaking, adrenaline causing my body to want to run.

"I'm not. She would ask me the moment you were out of range. Then she used some sort of potion to remove my scent so you wouldn't know." I didn't want to hear anymore. I bolted out the door, running to the room Kagome and I shared. She was sitting on her bed, writing in a journal she started keeping at the encouragement of the psychiatrist to help her when she got out. I went right to her, unable to sit with so much coursing through my mind.

"Kagome, I need you to tell me the truth."

"What's up Inuyasha? Something happen?" She looked generally concerned but all I could think about was what my brother said.

"Kagome please." She nodded and took my hand, trying to pull me down to sit. When I didn't budge she put the journal aside and moved tot he edge of the bed. Her eyes were filled with concern but at the time I didn't know if it really was concern or masked fear. I just let it out.

"Did you sleep with Sesshomaru?" The question shocked her. Her body was still, breathing shallow, heart racing. I knew that meant one of two things. She thought I was stupid and didn't know how to yell at me first. Or she did and wasn't sure what to use as an excuse. When she didn't answer I took it as an admission of guilt. I let go of her hand, she barely moved.

"How could you Kagome? You're my mate! After everything we've been through! You told me you weren't ready! That you didn't know when you'd be ready and I accepted it! But you go and fuck my brother?' She was shaking, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"Inuyasha...I..." I ran out of the room. I couldn't believe she actually did it. Maybe her file was right. She did ask for her 'father' to do what he did to her. I wasn't going to let her manipulate me.

~KAGOME~

I couldn't speak. How had he found out what Sesshomaru did to me? Had Rin told him? I couldn't look into his eyes, my throat had gone dry, my eyes threatening to spill over. When I didn't speak he let go of my hand. I could barely keep myself together.

"How could you Kagome? You're my mate! After everything we've been through! You told me you weren't ready! That you didn't know when you'd be ready and I accepted it! But you go and fuck my brother?' I shook, the tears spilling out. When I spoke I was only able to get two words out.

"Inuyasha...I..." He ran out of the room. I fell off the bed, holding my knees tightly to my chest, letting the tears fall. He thought I'd cheated on him, that I'd asked Sesshomaru for it. He didn't know the truth. His brother had done it, I was sure but at that moment I could only cry, feeling the emptiness once again.

A/N: Without the lyrics this chapters song isn't very noticeable. It would start the moment Inuyasha ran out of his brother's room and ended just as his POV ended. Please R&R


	18. Sorry

A/N: Here's the next chapter, hopefully people are actually enjoying this and I'm not just writing cause I'm bored... And I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday, I haven't been sleeping well and I crashed yesterday.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything... Sorry by Buckcherry

Chapter 18: Sorry

~KAGOME~

I didn't move for a fairly long time. I stayed on the floor crying. It wasn't until I heard someone at the door that I lifted my head. The moment I did I filled with anger. It was Sesshomaru, looking like he'd done nothing wrong.

"You! You did this! You told him that I cheated on him, that I wanted to do it! You're as bad as the man who claimed to be my father!" I stood, full of hate and fury, ready to hit him. He didn't try to dodge, he only grabbed me and held my thrashing body. I spat out every obscenity I could think some and made a few more up. He laughed low and just held onto me.

"Oh how I love when you fight me. It's much more fun." His voice only served to add more anger. I tried very hard to get out of his grasp and harm him. It didn't matter that he was a full demon and I was just a human. I wasn't sure how long I'd been fighting when I suddenly went calm, my body stopped struggling and I felt odd.

"Looks like you're all out of fight. That's too bad, it's much more fun to fuck you with you trying to run." Without letting up his hold on me he moved the hair from my neck and moved in to kiss it. The moment his lips touched my skin he was thrown back by some strange energy. He landed against the wall outside my door, which also had me noticing Sango for the first time.

"What the fuck! Sesshomaru, you've been doing _what_ to Kagome?" She was angry and it was very visible. I saw a shimmering light coming off her. It was all different shades of red. Sesshomaru tried to stand but failed, his face showing the pain he felt.

"She asked for it! Just like with her father she pretended to be the fucking victim but in reality she dressed the way she did to have him touch her. She wanted his touch and his affection. Just like here with me. She pretended to be all depressed and unresponsive because she knew she'd be sent to me and knew I wouldn't be able to resist her. I couldn't last time and I couldn't this time!" Sango's shimmering reflected shock, disgust and more anger.

"Lies. That man used me because my mother cheated on him and I was supposed to be his 'toy' so he would stay with her. He beat me if I didn't dress how he wanted and he would always use me like a whore. He was a sick man and you're no better! You took advantage of a broken girl who could barely feed herself years ago, even me think you cared. But you didn't. Not then and not now. You are a horrible person Sesshomaru and if I didn't have to go and search for my mate I would kill you right now." The voice wasn't mine. I mean, it was but not really. It was more refined, completely filled with power. Sango came over to me slowly, almost scared, but more in awe.

"Kagome, where did Inuyasha go?" She gently touched my arm but pulled back as whatever power pushed Sesshomaru away coursed through me. I told her the truth.

"I don't know, but we have to find him. He thinks I cheated on him, he doesn't know what Sesshomaru really did." I was ready to cry, the look on Inuyasha's face burned itself into my memory. She nodded and looked back at the demon on the ground. Deciding to ignore him she walked out of the room and took a few deep breaths.

"Never thought I'd ever need to use his training..." She had a look of concentration on her face and her aura changed to calm and alert. I didn't know what was going on but the power within me compelled me to move forward and wait for her.

"He's not in the building. We need to track him. C'mon, I'll call Miroku on the way." She started running fast, faster than I thought was possible for a human. I followed her, able to keep up only because of the strange power.

We'd left the building with minimal problems. Inuyasha had jumped out of a window which had started an alarm to the staff. Sango and I jumped out, both of us landing easily. I was surprised not just at myself but at Sango. I didn't know what had gotten into her but it would very likely come in handy.

We jumped into her car and drove. We didn't speak but she did call Miroku and told him what happened. He said he'd head out and look at the obvious spots and leave the harder tracking to her. She hung up soon after and turned down some seemingly random streets.

"He jumped on the buildings, I can faintly sense his aura." I had a million questions but I wasn't able to ask them. It felt like my body was taken over by some power and I had only some control over it. I looked up to see a full moon. December days were short. It was only 4:00 and the moon was out and shining. _What a great birthday..._

Sango stopped outside our practice space. Funny how we always ended up here when something went down. WE sat in silence, both of us having questions but neither up for answers. I got out of the car and felt the power flow through the air, snaking it's way inside. I could sense Inuyasha. I knew it was him before the power confirmed it. I was scared out of my mind to go talk to him. I knew the truth but he didn't. Would he even believe me?

"I'll tell him the truth if he doesn't believe you Kagome. I heard it from Sesshomaru himself, there's no way Inuyasha can deny it. Also the fact that I recorded him saying everything helps." Her lips moved into a barely noticeable smile. I nodded and took a few steps.

"Allow me to try to talk to him. He is my mate after all, even if we haven't gone through the ritual." He'd told me all about it and I did want to go through with it someday. I might have considered doing so right after we got out if it hadn't of been for Sesshomaru. I growled a human like growl and thought it sounded stupid.

"Trying to call him out?" Sango closed the trunk of her car. I hadn't noticed she had moved. She held some sort of short sword. The way she played with it let me know she knew how to use it too. I thought about calling out for him when I caught his scent. The same scent he released so long ago during our kiss. The same one he released whenever we were close. He walked out of the building soon after, standing in the parking lot opposite Sango and I.

"What do you want? You gonna lie to me and tell me you were scared? Confused? That it was because of Koga's death?" His words cut deep. His aura was filled with darkness, sadness and depression mixed with hurt and anger. I wanted to run to him and hold him but I wasn't sure if I would end up hurting him like I had Sango.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru lied!" Sango yelled out, taking her phone and moving a little closer.

"He used her, he took advantage of her! I have it recorded! He told me everything, right after Kagome kicked his dirty rotten ass." She was a few feet away, her cell held out and the voice of his brother coming loud and clear from the little device.

Inuyasha's face and aura shifted through so many emotions. I started feeling dizzy from the change, the power lowly fading. I felt weak once it completely disappeared. I fell to the ground but I didn't take my eyes off Inuyasha. Sango played the recording again to make sure he understood. She'd recorded my rant too. I didn't recognize my voice at all.

I could barely stay awake. I felt extremely drained. My eyes closed and I felt warm arms wrap around me. I knew the scent and felt my lips move to a smile as I lost consciousness once again.

(I was going to leave off here but I decided to add a little more. Be happy I wanna be nice! :p)

~INUYASHA~

I saw Kagome fall to the ground and ran to her, catching her just before she hit her head. I pulled her close and held her tight. I couldn't believe I had doubted her. Her heart was weak, her pulse almost unnoticeable. I couldn't stay calm.

"Kagome! Wake up love, please!" I frantically tried to wake her. I couldn't loose her. I knew she was the only thing keeping me sane. If I lost her I'd lose myself. Her breathing was shallow and was getting worse by the minute. Sango and Miroku soon crowded around us. Miroku had arrived just before Kagome collapsed.

"What's going on? I felt an odd power from her." Miroku spoke to Sango knowing I wouldn't speak until Kagome was safe.

"I've seen it before. When my grandfather was teaching me the family trade. We met a priestess and she had the same powers just not as strong. I think Kagome might be a priestess. I was told their powers manifest anywhere between 15 – 25." Kagome, a priestess?

"Does that mean she can't get married or mated? Or is it just an occupation and she can sleep with whoever she wants?" Of course Miroku would ask but I wanted to know too.

"Lady Kaede was married so I don't think it's against their laws. But first we have to make sure she's alive or there won't be a wedding!" Sango took Kagome's wrist to check her pressure. It was weak, whatever power she had used almost drained her of everything. I had no idea how to save her.

_'I know how we can keep her. But you have to trust me.' _My demon half spoke up, sitting in some corner in my mind.

'H_ow?' _I would do anything to save her and he was a part of me. We'd come to an understanding recently, both of us wanted Kagome.

_'Start the mating process. Give her a little of your blood, just a few drops, which will give her the basic demon abilities. Healing, speed. Maybe a little more but I don't know. You do remember Father talking about it right? Explaining the Ritual?' _I did remember. Father had told me that I'd need to know it when I was old enough to not be completely disgusted. If I started it though we'd have to finish it before the next new moon. If it wasn't done before then...I didn't know what would happen.

_'Alright. Let's do it.'_ My demon half smiled darkly. His sexual appetite was the main reason I wasn't a virgin in the first place. I moved Kagome around on my arms so I could access her mouth easily.

"I'm going to start the Mating Ritual." Sango and Miroku both stopped talking and stared. I wasn't asking for their permission though.

"You are going to have sex with her unconscious form? Are you that desperate?" I wanted to hit Miroku but I'd needed to let go of Kagome.

"No you retard! I am going to _start_ it. As in do the first step. And that step is to give her my blood, to give her the strength she would need to be able conceive a demon child." Miroku blinked at me, completely lost. Sango only nodded.

"So you have to give the weaker mate some power so her body will be able to have your kid?" She was a little confused still. I never had to explain this shit to anyone.

"She's mortal, priestess or not she won't live as long as I do. That's why I have to give her my power. The stronger demon, which is usually the male, gives his mate his power so she could not only stay with me till our death but so she could protect a future child. I'm only giving her the power. I won't sleep with her just yet. But we'll only have about 2 weeks to finish it. I don't know what will happen if we don't finish before the new moon."

I didn't wait for them to say anything more. I slashed my wrist, turning it over Kagome's mouth. I gently pulled her lips apart so she could swallow the crimson liquid filled with my power, my life. I somehow knew she had enough and cleaned my wrist. The wound closed up fast. The change in Kagome was drastic. Her heart sped back to normal, her breathing became more like she was asleep, her body getting back it's glow.

Her eyes opened slowly, flecks of gold could be seen in the brown depths. I couldn't help but smile, my mating scent rolling out of me like I had too much. She blinked, completely confused while Sango and Miroku started speaking over each other.

"How..?" I kissed her lips, effectively halting her question.

"Not now. Later." She nodded and I lifted her up. She wasn't leaving my arms for a long time.

A/N: Ohai there! So yea..I am kinda making my own little mating Ritual cause I don't wanna make it generic...Also the song would start about the time Inuyasha started speaking to his demon. I know it's not obvious again but I can't really do much about it. Please R&R


	19. The Reason

A/N: Alright so it's been about a week or so since I've posted. Sorry about that, life just got a little busy and such so I didn't have a chance to write. I will try to make this one good to make it up to you.

Mari: Thank you so much for the review. I really love that you enjoy my story so much and know that all the other readers are just too into my story to review. :p

brucasforever1418: Thanks for your review, I am happy you enjoy my story. c:

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. The Reason by Hoobastank

Chapter 19: The Reason

~KAGOME~

I wasn't sure just how long Inuyasha and I had stayed sitting in the snow. Neither of us even realized we were in snow until I shivered. Inuyasha pulled me closer to him, making sure not to hold me too tight though.

"We should head back. I'm pretty sure it's hell but we don't have a choice just yet." I nodded slightly but really didn't want to go back. I was scared of what Sesshomaru would do.

"Miroku, you and I should go ahead. Give Inu your keys and get into my car. We need to get there first and make sure Kags is well protected and Inu can't kill his brother." Sango started walking to her car but I could tell she wanted to kill Sesshomaru as much as Inuyasha. Miroku jogged to catch up, throwing his keys in our direction. Inuyasha caught them.

"Give us 10 minutes. That will be more than enough to call the cops and whoever is higher up than Sesshomaru." Inuyasha just turned and headed inside. He walked all the way to the stage and then set me down. I sat on the edge, staring into his eyes. Thy were the beautiful gold color I had fallen for not so long ago. But they showed his internal battle.

"Inuyasha, what is it?" I bit my lip, faintly tasting copper. I must have shown my confusion because Inuyasha spoke.

"Kagome, to heal you I...I had to do something." He looked pained. I touched his cheek and smiled softly.

"Inuyasha, whatever you did I am not angry. I am alive aren't I?" He smiled a barely noticeable smile and continued.

"I did the only thing I could do. I gave you my blood. It healed you completely and you now have advanced healing, are faster and can probably smell other humans and demons." I only looked at him, everything only making a little sense. Letting out a breath I didn't notice he'd held he told me.

"I had to start the Mating Rite. I'm sorry but it was all I could think of. I couldn't loose you!" I realized it then. I could smell the scents of others who had been in here recently. Sango, Miroku, and others. I also hear the electricity buzz through the florescent lights and the water dripping from a broken faucet on the other side if the stage. Inuyasha looked away.

"It's okay Inuyasha, I'm not mad. Actually, I'm kind of happy. I've been trying to convince myself to talk to you about it. It's just been hard when you didn't know what was happening to me. And I didn't know what you told Sesshomaru to get me out with you." He growled when his brothers name was said. I put my hand on his bicep, calming him instantly.

"Forget him. Forget what he did. It's over. He will never touch me again." I caught his scent, a mixture of that amazing scent he gave of around me mixed with something strong and spicy along with a hint of something else. I smiled and kissed him lightly.

"We should get going. I don't know whats going to happen but we need to get back." He pouted.

"You really know how to make your mate want you huh?" He smirked and lifted me off the stage and stood me on the floor. Taking my hand he gently pulled me to the door and to Miroku's car. Inuyasha opened the passenger side door for me and closed it once I was in.

He drove the speed limit and I knew it was so we could be together for as long as possible. He'd taken my hand and wasn't going to let go. I was fine with it though. The radio was on low and I couldn't help but smile as I heard the song start. Inuyasha sang along, directing the lyrics to me.

His hand tightened on mine. I was fighting tears, knowing he would stop if they flowed. I didn't want to stop hearing his voice. It was amazing.

He pulled over and put the car in park, continuing to sing, looking into my eyes.

I wasn't able to hold the tears anymore. They fell freely and Inuyasha tried to wipe them off as the fell. He didn't stop singing though. By that point he had to finish and make sure I knew how he felt.

A second after the last word left his lips I kissed him, pulling him as close to me as I could. The only thing that made me stop was not wanting our first time to be in a car on the side of the street. I wanted it to be special. And we had 2 weeks to plan.

"Let's start back." Inuyasha nodded but I knew he wanted to keep going. I was starting to recognize the scents of lust and arousal. We headed back at the speed limit, with Inuyasha's hand still holding mine.

We didn't really expect what happened next. The entrance was covered with police and a bunch of others. Probably FBI or something. How was I supposed to know? Inuyasha opened my door and kept me close, taking in everything. He was ready to protect me.

I spotted Sango with a few cops and motioned to Inuyasha to move closer to her. I still watched everyone's movements, his nose and ears twitching quite a bit.

"Good, you're here. Officer, this is one of his victims. Sesshomaru had done it to her years ago when she first had to come here to get help. He started again once he was able to get her into his office. She's the one from the recording." The cop looked at me, his tired eyes looking me over. That only earned him a growl from my mate.

"She looks pretty healthy for someone who'd been raped over and over again. People usually din't look like her." His voice was gruff. Inuyasha was trying very hard not to hurt the man.

"Officer, I was abused as a child so I know how to hide whats going on. I hid it for almost 3 years when I was younger and I wasn't going to burden my mate with it. He's been going through the treatment only this facility offers. I didn't want to let any one know. I just wanted to pretend it didn't happen and except for when I had to go see him I could always pretend." The man wrote down what I said, though probably in note form. He looked to another officer, a female, and waved her over. She looked much younger than him and wasn't as mean.

"This lady is one of his earliest victims. She was here this time for her _mate_." He spat out the word. I knew most humans didn't think a human and demon should ever be together but people like cops should have to be more professional. The female cop seemed to think so too.

"Now Hojo, you need to be more respectful. Sorry about him, his sister is mated with a demon he doesn't like. Anyways, You are the girl on the recording? We'll need to get you to speak to someone at the station. We'll record it for evidence and it will be shown at the trial if we get there. You may be called in for it though." I only nodded, not really wanting to speak.

After a few minutes Inuyasha and I were left alone while others from the center were spoken too. I saw Rin talking to a cop and heard a few words. I was able to hear her tell the cop that she slept with Sesshomaru because she wanted to, not because he was making her. I hoped she could find someone who would treat her right.

Sango and Miroku came up to us smiling. I was confused and wanted to ask but they told us before we could speak.

"You can go home. They are letting everyone who is stable enough go now and will do the paper work at the station. So you two are free! We _need_ to celebrate!" Sango hugged me tightly and whispered into my ear.

"We also need to get you something to wear for the special night." I blinked at her and received a sneaky smile in return. Miroku and Inuyasha hadn't noticed because they were arguing over what we should do. I decided for all of us.

"How about all night diner, get some junk food and watch movies?" Everyone muttered something about it being a good idea. Inuyasha went to collect what fw things we had with Miroku's help, leaving me and Sango outside by the cars.

"What did you mean when you said we had to get me something for the special night?" The smile was back on her lips.

"Miroku and I know what Inuyasha had to do to keep you alive. We know about you two needing to sleep together within the next 2 weeks too. So I want to help you make it perfect." She patted my arm and smiled. I smiled back, glad that I had become friends with her so fast. I thought back to how she'd helped me so many times. From letting me live with her to helping me find Inuyasha. The thought reminded me.

"Hey Sango, what was that earlier? You said something about never thought you'd use the training and then you could feel Inuyasha's aura. What was that?" She looked don at her feet.

"My family used to be demon slayers. Long ago we lived in a village full of demon slayers and everyone in the family was taught how to fight and kill demons. Most of my family stopped a few hundred years ago but some still trained in case the skills were needed. Those who do train usually end up becoming bounty hunters or cops. My grandfather taught me when I was young and told me one day I would need the skills. I am still sure he meant I'd be fighting demons when they tried to rule over humans but I highly doubt that will ever happen again. It did come in handy at least." She looked like she wanted to keep talking but the boys arrived with the stuff Inuyasha and I had in our room.

"Let's get going. I'll lead the way to a good 24 hours place." Inuyasha opened the passenger door and let me get in while Miroku stuffed our stuff in the trunk. Sango and Miroku got into her car at the same time as Inuyasha got into Miroku's. He started the car and lead the way. He took my hand again and wouldn't let go.

A/N: Alright! So here is the next chapter! I hope it was worth the wait. I will have a few more details on Sesshomaru and Rin as well as everyone else in the next chapter or two. I am still not sure how close I am to finishing it but I do know a lemon is in the near future. Anyways, please R&R! Thanks!


	20. Freak on a Leash

A/N: Here's the next chapter, hopefully it comes out alright.

Amanda S : Thank you, I'm glad you like it so much.

Mari: You wont be disappointed by the story that's for sure. But Kagome and Inuyasha may not have such a stable time, not too sure yet! Keep on reading!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Freak on a Leash by Korn ft. Amy Lee (of Evanescence)

Chapter 20:

I woke up in a panic. I wasn't able to move. My arms were pinned and something was holding me tightly. I inhaled quickly and instantly calmed down. It was Inuyasha. The previous night came back to me. We'd made a mess at the diner and were impolitely asked to leave. We then decided to buy out the supply of chips and pop at the store right across from the diner. I think we had a few chocolate bars too.

We ended up with a ton of junk and drinks, a million movie channels and the entire night available to us. We had started with some older movies like Men in Black and Lion King. Then moved onto the Pirates movies and the last on I remembered was the Avengers movie.

I had been close to Inuyasha the whole night. He barely let me go. The only he didn't hold me was when I had to go to the restroom. I didn't really mind. After all that had happened he had every right to be protective. He wasn't only protective though. He had also been in a mood to be close. Very close. He'd kissed my neck and shoulders and touched my thigh lightly. It sent shivers down my spine just thinking about it.

"Hey there, beautiful. Sleep well?" I looked up into Inuyasha's tired eyes and smiled. He had been a very comfy bed.

'Yeah, I did. But I kinda need to shower and change and all that fun stuff...Alone." He pouted and I couldn't help but smile. It was just so funny when he did it. It made him look like a puppy. I kissed his nose and tried to wriggle loose. Inuyasha let me get up but took my hand.

"Kagome, I'm sorry if I act like I'm pushing you. I'm actually being tame compared to what my body wants to do to you. You have no idea what goes through my mind every time we are alone." His eyes were full of lust and love. I knew he hadn't been doing it on purpose but it was still hard to think about doing something so intimate with him.

We had two weeks to sleep together or something bad would happen. I just wasn't sure I was even worth it. I had been used by two people repeatedly. My body wasn't pure, not by a long shot. The scars from long ago and much more recent were extremely visible to me even though they had faded in reality.

I smiled at him lightly and took my hand away. I walked towards my room but turned just before leaving Inuyasha alone.

"I know it's hard. I'm trying. I promise I will be able to finish the Ritual. I want to." He smiled at me and I left him.

It was only then that I realized Sango and Miroku weren't there with him. The must have left while I was asleep. They no doubt had done things Inuyasha wished we'd done. It pained me to think about him hurting because of me.

I opened the door to my room and got some clothes to change into. I wasn't planning on doing much so I took a tank top and some sweat pants out. I caught my reflection in the mirror and barely recognized myself.

My hair had gotten a little longer, my skin seemed to glow. Even my eyes had more shine to them. I wondered if it was because of Inuyasha's blood or if it was that odd power. Extremely curious I opened my mouth to see if I had fangs like Inuyasha. No, no fangs. My lips were redder and more plump. I looked down and noticed other changes.

My breasts had gotten bigger, which meant I'd needed to go buy new ones. My body was toned somehow. I had barely done more than walk in the past 6 months so I was very confused by the change. I turned to look at my butt and, just as I thought, it was rounder. I was pretty sure it had to do with Inuyasha's blood because I hit puberty years ago.

Leaving my room, I decided to go to Inuyasha and talk to him. These changes were surely noticed by him. The living room was empty and the kitchen was too. Strange. I walked back towards my room and tried to listen for what noises were coming from Sango's room. I quickly moved away when I heard the moans. He wasn't anywhere so I decided he just went outside. He may have needed something to help keep himself in check.

Walking into the bathroom I turned on the water and messed with it till it was a comfortable temperature. I began to undress, getting to my birthday suit when the door pushed open. I tried to cover myself up but it was hard with only a pair of tiny undies.

Inuyasha's eyes were filled with hunger. Hunger for me. His scent filled the room and he locked the door. My body reacted to him involuntarily but it only cause Inuyasha to take a step forward. The room was very small so I didn't have far to go. I took a step backwards anyways and my back met the cold pane of the shower stall.

His eyes took in my body and for some reason my body cried out for his. I felt a slight ache between my legs and my chest felt tight. With two more steps Inuyasha was right in front of me. His hands went to either side of my head and his body barely touched mine.

I could almost see the battle going on within him. My body wanted him but my mind knew I couldn't just let him do it that way. If I were to let him do things to me it was on my terms. I wasn't sleeping with him this way.

"Kagome." His voice was rough but powerful. It made my body react even more and I could feel my resolve cracking. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"I would like to clean you. I _need _to clean you." His eyes looked over my body again and I knew if he said anything about a bed I'd say yes right away. He wasn't going to though. He asked to clean me. I had read in a book while inside the center that some demons wanted to make sure their mate was perfectly happy. Some liked to clean them and get them food to prove their love and worth. I couldn't deny him that. I nodded.

Inuyasha's clothing came off very fast. I had never seen someone so chiseled. Arms, legs, and especially his chest. He had a six pack and every other muscle available on a mans chest. My hand touched his left pectoral and I saw his member twitch. He was very big and very hard. I bit my lip and received a smirk.

"Like what you see?" His voice once again caused my body to react. The ache was stronger and if he didn't start moving i was sure I would jump him.

"Get in, my mate. Or else something else will happen and I really don't want to do it in here." I nodded and got under the spray. Inuyasha joined me soon after. I was a little self conscious even though I knew I looked as good as most models right then. My reflection showed me.

Inuyasha's hands on my arms made me jump and he apologized for it. I shook my head.

"It's okay. I was just thinking about the changes my body has made in the last 24 hours." His smile told me he'd noticed as well.

"I wasn't going to mention it. Not till you noticed. It's because my blood is coursing through you. It's changing you a little, making it so you can not only protect yourself some but also protect any young you may bare." When he spoke of young I saw the small look of want in his eyes. It was only a flicker but I noticed it. He wanted children. They would be half-demons and they would go through what he did but he wanted kids anyways. It reminded me of Sota.

"Inuyasha, I...I don't know what will happen when I am ready. If I get pregnant we will deal with it then. For now, lets just shower." He nodded and took my loofah, lathering it up with my body wash. I moved my hair out of the way and felt him gently touch my shoulders. It felt very nice. He was gentle and soft. I almost forgot we were naked together. Almost.

When he was done with my back he turned my to face him. His hands tried not to touch sensitive spots but when he moved to his knees to get my legs he lost the battle. His lips touched my thigh gently, his hands prying my legs open gently. I let him and was rewarded by a warm, wet touch. His thumb gently slid up and down my slit. My lips parted and my breathing got heavy.

He slowly shifted from his thumb to his finger and entered my core. The feeling was intense. I had never felt that sensation, even with everything that had happened to me. Those thoughts disappeared when his tongue touched my slit. I almost lost my balance, my legs ready to give out from the feeling. Inuyasha removed his hand from within me and held me up.

His tongue moved up and down my slit, my moans coming out when he got to my nub. He knew what he was doing and in that instant I couldn't care lass. I wanted more. I opened my legs up wider which made Inuyasha stick his tongue inside me. My head snapped back and my back arched. If I could speak I would have told him to give me more.

He knew what I wanted because he manoeuvred his hand to my core once more and started pumping. First with one finger then quickly adding another. I panted and moaned for who knows how long. My release came hard and Inuyasha didn't stop until i was breathing normally again. He smiled up at me.

"That's only a taste of what I want to do to you." Those few words had me wanting more.

After we finished cleaning ourselves in the shower and got dried and dressed we went out into the living room. Sango and Miroku were sitting eating something. I wasn't really all that hungry so I sat down.

"What's up?" Sango smiled at me for a long time before answering. She and Miroku heard us. Great.

"According to the news we have a show going on tomorrow night. I had no idea we were playing." She looked at Inuyasha who was just as confused.

"Don't look at me. I don't even know where my phone is let alone had a chance to make a call. Ayame probably set it up. Not like we need much practice." He shrugged and went to get a guitar. Miroku followed and came out with a bass for Sango. Inuyasha went and got my acoustic drum box. I positioned myself on it and waited for a cue. Inuyasha just started and let everyone figure it out.

His singing was always as beautiful as always. I joined in when I knew I should. It was great being with friends and playing again. Especially at home.

Miroku and Sango joined us in the chorus too, making us sound like a high school choir for a little bit.

Inuyasha watched me while singing. His eyes filled with love and caring and also held a little lust from earlier. I blushed but didn't miss notes.

By the end of the song we were all happy and laughing, making fun of each other for the intense looks we got while playing. We just had so much fun together and didn't want it to end.

A/N: There it is! I think it turned out good. And that wasn't the lemon I meant. I actually didn't think I was going to write that. But I did and you all want more. So R&R and I'll update when I can.


	21. For The Nights I Can't Remember

A/N: Hey there peoples! Sorry it took so long to update my bf got some times off work for Thanksgiving (it comes in earlier October in Canada.) so I wasn't able to really post since I spend time with him while he is home. Anyways here's the next chapter in the story.

Mari: Thanks so much for your review. You always inspire me to write more.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. For The Nights I Can't Remember by Hedley

Chapter 21: For The Nights I Can't Remember

~KAGOME~

I woke up with the sun on my face and the smell of bacon and eggs. What woke me up was the sound of boys swearing and pots and pans hitting everything. I smiled. I sat up in my bad and just listened. It was funny to hear Inuyasha and Miroku, especially since neither of the knew how to really cook. But after what I'd told Inuyasha before going to be he promised to make it the perfect day.

*Flashback*

Inuyasha and I lay in bed. He was playing with my hair while I traced his abs. I thought about what he did to me in the shower, and how much control that must have shown. We hadn't done anything after that. Even in the bed, with me in thin PJ's and him only in some sweat pants, he was in control. It was then that I knew.

"I'm ready." His breath stopped and he shifted his torso off the bed. I moved to look at him. His eyes searched mine.

"Kagome, are you sure?" I nodded. I knew it in my heart and in my soul. I was ready. It was time.

"Yes. I'm ready Inuyasha. I just know it." His lips pressed to mine, not in lust but happiness. He pulled back reluctantly and stared deep into my eyes. So much was going through his mind, I knew it. He was most likely fighting his demon side right there to not jump me that very munite.

"Tomorrow night, after the show. I want to make it a perfect day for you. You will never be happier and it will be the greatest memory you have." He kissed me again and pulled me close. I could only smile while he kissed my cheeks and neck.

*End Flashback*

As I thought about it I only smiled more. Inuyasha would do everything to make it better than any other day in my life. Which wasn't too hard to do really, but I didn't mention that fact. I got out of bed and found some comfortable jeans and a shirt and put them on. A quick brush of my hair and I was out of my room. I walked slowly, waiting to see just how long it would be before Inuyasha realized I was up.

I saw Sango doing the same as me, both of us smiled at each other. I had told her just before going to bed that I was ready. She and I were supposed to go get something special for Inuyasha. I didn't think I'd need it but there was no arguing with the girl. We'd go a few hours before the show and get back with whatever in time for the sound check and song list.. We both entered the kitchen at the same time and saw the boys setting plates full of food down.

"Just in time girls, we've made a great spread. And it isn't toxic." Miroku smirked while Inuyasha poured us juice. Sango and I walked closer to our guys. She went to Miroku and greeted him with a kiss. Inuyasha pulled me close and kissed me gently.

"This is only the start." He kissed me again and pulled out my chair, pushing it in once I was sitting. He went to the chair to my right and sat but didn't touch his food. He would wait for me first, just like he did every meal since we've been together. I took a bite of eggs and looked at him. He was eager to hear what I thought about it.

"It's amazing. You did a great job." Even though both boys had worked together to make it I only spoke to Inuyasha. My mate needed to know he did good before he would even think of lifting his fork. I continued to eat, catching Inuyasha's stares every few bites. If no one knew before then they'd figure it out right then.

When we cleaned our plates the guys took them and put them in the sink. They told us to go relax; they would do the dishes. We didn't argue.

"So I have a good idea of what you should get for tonight but I want to check out a few things just in case you don't like it." Sango started as soon as we were on the couch. She picked up a magazine and opened it up. I saw only lingerie and figured it wasn't going to be something too comfortable. But I promised Sango I'd wear something good so I would go along with her. I did get final choice though.

"Well it's 9:00 now, and we have till 6:00 or so to get anything you think I'll need. We could make it a relaxing day till the show. I haven't really been out much in the last 48 hours." I played with a loose thread on my shirt while I spoke. I was nervous. Who wouldn't be?

"Yeah, sounds good. We can let the boys do whatever they want and we can spend a girl day."She set the magazine down and stretched before getting the remote and turning on the TV.

"Now, lets see how traffic is so I can avoid killing someone going super slow." I laughed knowing Sango was partially truthful. She had a bad case of road rage if she had to be behind some slow person. I remembered Miroku telling me about the time she almost got arrested but got out of it, in his words, 'thanks to her amazingly beautiful tits.'

Inuyasha sat right next to me and brought me close. He said he liked feeling my body against his and it would be easier for him to move me from an attacker but I was sure he just wanted to accidentally move his hands and touch something. Not that it mattered anyways. That night would be the first time I allowed someone to touch me as he would. And the thought made me blush.

"Aw Kags, thinking about something are we?" Sango teased. I smiled at her and kicked her playfully.

"How do you know I'm not thinking of you?" I felt Inuyasha stiffen, and I don't mean his body. Miroku had that 'please be serious' look on his face. Sango smiled playfully at me.

"Oh, well then, we will be having much more fun today than I thought." We both started giggling. Inuyasha could only breathe and try to loose his mind right then. I got up and held my hand out to Sango.

"Let's get going. You boys can do whatever you want for the next few hours." Sango took my hand and followed me out towards our rooms. We both kept giggling as we got ready in her room. She had told me on my first night that she was bisexual, and we had talked about playing around with the boys. That was before everything happened but it was a good a time as any to do it.

"I can't wear that!" I wasn't going to. Ever.

"Why not? It's not like you need to really wear anything. The less you have on the better." Sango said the same thing to every item she picked out. And I answered her the same way too.

"I want to make him want me, yes, but I don't want to look like that whore doing so." She knew I meant Kikyo. I didn't know what was happening with her. Inuyasha told me he had deleted her from his phone and even showed me. It didn't really mean much since he probably knew her number by heart anyways. But I didn't think he'd call her. He was my mate, he almost had a heart attack if another guy bumped into me. He wouldn't cheat. I knew it in my soul.

Sango set down the barely there pieces of cloth and moved to another rack. I had never entered a store like this. Then again until I met Sango I never bought my own clothes. My 'father' used to do it before I left and after that I never spent money on clothing. If I needed something I'd get it from a church or something like that.

I also didn't understand paying hundreds of dollars for two minuscule pieces of cloth. It was ridiculous how much this stuff cost when the goal was for it to end up on the floor. I could get 50 cents worth of cloth and get the same result. I almost told Sango that, too, but I saw something I could be happy with.

It looked like a corset but was more sensual. It was a beautiful sky blue and had slight ruffles at the bottom on the corset part. The panties were simple, and it also came with stalkings. I knew it was something Inuyasha would love. Something inside me just told me so.

"Oh, nice choice! I like it." Sango took it from me and checked the tag.

"Sad how this is less expensive than the two pieces of cloth." She took it to the cash and paid for it, telling me it's her gift for the mating. We decided to get lunch, going to a little cafe across from the lingerie store.

We sat and ordered. While we waited Sango asked me the strangest question.

"Kagome, have you ever heard of priestesses?" I blinked at her a few times. I didn't know where her question came from.

"Um, yeah, I guess I have. I think my mom mentioned something about them to me when I was younger. But I lived at a shrine so maybe she was trying to tell me that I'd have to become one or something. Why do you ask?" Sango didn't speak while our food and drinks came. She slowly sipped her coffee as if she was deep in thought.

"Kagome, that power, the one from the other night, you remember it?" I nodded. How could I not? It had felt amazing yet strange.

"Well, the last couple of days I've been talking to someone and she thinks you are one. A Priestess." I shook my head. She was kidding right?

"No, I'm not. I'm a normal human." I wasn't special in any way. Inuyasha thought I was special but he was almost hard wired to do so since I was his mate.

"Kagome, it's not a bad thing. Actually, it's amazing. Priestesses have a lot of power and when I described your power to Lady Kaede she told me you might be the most powerful one around right now." The words didn't make sense to me. There was no way. My mom wasn't anything special, and my 'father' wasn't even really my dad. My biological dad was dead from what Koga had uncovered.

"Kagome, it's not impossible..." Sango picked at her bagel and watched me closely. She was ready to chase me if I tried to run. Even with the power from Inuyasha's blood I knew she'd catch me. She wasn't in heals.

"I'm going to mate a half-demon. How can I do that if I am a Priestess?"

"Lady Kaede said there is nothing against Priestesses getting married or mated. But you may need to learn how to use your powers, especially since if you have kids they can inherit your abilities." Sango touched my hand gently.

"Okay, after everything's happened then I'll accept to training. Got it?" That meant I had to be mated to Inuyasha.

She smiled at me and squeezed my hand. The week was going to be long...

A/N: Alright! Again not exactly where I thought it would go but here's where it ends for now. The next chapter will have the show, but will it contain Inuyasha's and Kagome's love filled night? Or will something happen to make it not happen? Keep reading and find out! Lol please R&R.

PS: The song would have played during the flashback and would end when the flashback ended.


	22. Trip

A/N: Hey there peoples! Here is them preparing for the show! Sorry but I want to make the suspense kill you :p

CityOfFallenAshes: If you strangle me I can't write!

Mari: Here's more!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Trip by Hedley

Chapter 22: Trip

After a few hours of walking around and relaxing we decided to head home and get stuff together for the show. I bought a dress I was sure would get Inuyasha's approval. Sango and I had spent most of the time just looking at stuff and not really buying anything. We pissed a few people off doing that too.

"I was thinking you should bring the _clothing_ with you and change after the show.: Sango smirked at me and closed the door behind her. No one was there, the boys had left. But not before doing the dishes and cleaning up. At least they cared enough to do that.

"I already thought about that Sango. I need to get something to wear after the show that will hide it though. Don't want Inuyasha seeing it before the time comes." I placed my bags on the couch and went to get a drink. I found a note on the fridge.

_Kagome, Sango,_

_We went out to do some stuff, meet you at the show._

_Inuyasha/Miroku._

"You know, sometimes I wonder what they do when they are alone..." I shook my head hearing Sango say something about playing with themselves. I heard the shower running and decided to get my things ready. We'd most likely be going to Inuyasha's after the show so I'd need things for the morning...

~INUYASHA~

After the girls left Miroku and I cleaned up Sango's place. I hadn't been home in a long time and was in serious need of a change of clothes. Especially if I was going to be finishing the Mating Ceremony. I talked Miroku into coming with me. He was the kind of guy who cared about his looks so he knew what I should wear and do to make Kagome feel extremely comfortable.

It was really strange to have another guy taking out my clothes and criticizing my stuff. I never really did much for myself. I washed my hair with regular stuff and brushed it, end of story. The closest to cologne I wore was the scent that I emitted around Kagome.

"You are seriously lacking, my friend. I never realized how little you have here..." Miroku was going through the few products I had, making faces at the no name items. He shook his head.

"Let's just make the clothing work. She already likes you are you are so we don't need to do anything more. And you know your way around a woman." He smirked at me and I smirked too. Yeah, I had my share of girls in my bed. All through high school I was the one girls wanted. Either because I was a half-demon, something a little scary or because I looked good, I got the girls. Didn't matter to me that they usually only wanted me to say they slept with a demon. Didn't matter to me either. They didn't want a relationship which meant i didn't have to bother with jealousy. Sango was the only girl around my age I hadn't slept with in school. She was still one of the few girls I know I had never seen in less than a bikini.

"You'll need a shower, so you won't smell like shit." I shook my head. He didn't get that the bonding scent I gave off covered everything. _Whatever, it will give Kagome time to relax._

"You need something that's still you, that doesn't show you are trying too hard but also says that you wanted to look good for her." While Miroku scrutinized my closet and dresser I went to get a beer. I wanted to be all there for Kagome so I made myself a promise of no drugs but I hadn't been sober for a show since the start of the band. I turned on the radio too, it was too quiet.

I opened it and downed the whole bottle in less than a second. I stared at my couch. The thing was disgusting me. I remembered what I did just before the last concert we did. The first one with Kagome. Just after the kiss that drove me mad. I had fucked Kikyo, rode her like the animal I was, right there. I'd have to ditch the thing and get a new one. No way was Kagome sitting on the tainted thing.

I started moving the coffee table over, putting down some pillows around the floor, making it so we could comfortably sit down, or even lay down. I moved the couch far away. If I had less control it would have been on fire. I made sure the TV was on a proper channel and that the DVD player was empty. I didn't want anything to ruin Kagome's mood. Who knew what could trigger something inside, what could make her stop. Of course I'd respect her wishes but it would be hard. I wanted her more than I had ever wanted anyone in my life.

"I think I got something here!" I walked back to my room, glaring at the pervert.

"Hey, you gonna clean that up? I don't want her worrying about my messes when I'm trying to please her!" I growled. Miroku waved me off and told me he'd clean everything up. He then pulled up and light blue button down and some dark jeans.

"I don't even remember buying those..." I told him truthfully. He stared at them, looked at the tags and made a strange noise.

"I think these were a Christmas present from Sango. Remember how she used to say you dressed like a slob?" I nodded. Yup, that was the around the same time I started seeing Kikyo regularly. Funny how she said one thing but meant something completely different.

"Alright, I'll wear it, but I am not doing anything else. I don't want Kagome to get too nervous and not be able to do it. It's been hard enough keeping myself in check. The pills aren't effective against a demon who wants to mate." I took the clothes and set them aside where I could grab them easy before showering. I hoped it would go well.

(I almost stopped here but decided to give you more!)

~KAGOME~

After a short shower I put on my new dress. It was plaid. Mostly pink with some green and black lines running through it. There was also some sheer fabric flowing down from where the pink stopped. It was punk-ish but still cute, and it fit perfectly. I quickly dried and brushed my hair and put on a little makeup that would also fit with my outfit for later. I double and triple checked my bag to make sure I had everything before leaving my room. I was ready to rock and and roll. And ready for what would come later.

"Wow Kagome! You look hot! If Inuyasha has any brains he'll make sure to keep you." Sango zipped up her long black boots. She looked pretty good too. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she wore a pink shirt with different band names all over it. She also wore a very short green plaid skirt with fishnet tights over lime green leggings. Her boots hit her around mid thigh. I didn't know how she could wear those. I sat down to tie up my own boots.

"You're one to talk. I haven't seen you this happy in a while. Probably since Miroku and you started dating. What you guys have something planned tonight?" I tied up my boots and made sure I had everything again.

"Well, I was hoping, since I'll have the place to myself anyways, to bring Miroku home and make him really happy." She smiled and giggled. She had gotten herself a little something too, and hers was some barely there cloth. Miroku would die when he saw it.

"I understand. But try to keep the noise down, I don't wanna hear you all the way at Inuyasha's apartment." She stuck her tongue out at me and grabbed her car keys. She checked herself in the mirror by the door before heading out, knowing I'd follow.

A/N: Hey there people! So you ready to kill me yet? Oh, wait, someone already tried that...Anyways... R&R, I might even get the next chapter up tonight or early tomorrow. (It's 2:20 AM for me right now.) I also know I used two Hedley songs in a row, I kinda had a different plan but I had to use this one after hearing it in my head while writing. The song starts when Inuyasha turns on the radio, ends just before Miroku calls Inuyasha back to the room.


End file.
